Dreams of a Lady
by punkpixie87
Summary: UPDATE AFTER LOOOONG HIATUS! The sequel to PRIDE OF THE CONVENT. No one could expect Alanna of Trebond's life to be dull, could they? Not with her wild dreams and night life...
1. Crafty

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: Crafty…**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  I own the ragtag bunch of rogues you don't recognize. Other then that, I've been doing my best to bribe Tammy to let me have the rest. Well, as least George. 

**Author's** **Note**:  THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO PRIDE OF THE CONVENT. If you have not read Pride, go read it, THEN read this. This will only make so much sense if you haven't read the first one. Well, to those who read regularly, enjoy. Sorry if I restate some things. Just trying to get everyone on the same page. 

~~~

Lanna Crell, his Majesty's ringleader of Treven, and Alanna of Trebond in disguise, sat talking to a few of her rogues at a small table by the fire one blistering autumn night. Their conversation ended quickly when a lean, intrepid looking man burst through the door, coughing and wheezing. In his hand, he clutched a piece of parchment. 

"Message for milady Lanna," he rasped, then stiffened and fell to the floor. 

All hell broke loose in the pub.

She sighed, stepped up onto a table, put to fingers between her lips and whistled shrilly. The commotion ceased and all eyes turned to her. "Maybe you didn't notice," she said, "but that rogue—the dead one—has a throwing star sticking out of his neck. Quick, Tem and Dark, take a team out each. I want our assassin tracked down. Bring him to me. Alive." 

The men blinked, staring at her. 

"Go!" she barked. "Now clear the way! I need to get to him!"

The crowd parted before her, and she knelt before the figure.

"Gods damn it all!" she whispered fiercely, as a single hot tear slid down her cheek. "Not you, Score. Oh gods, not you." She brushed a few strands of hair from her dead friend's head and kissed it. Score, who had been one of George's most trusted messengers had been one of her favorite people at the Dove, though he wasn't often around. He had been sickly sweet to her—it had become a joke between them—and had flirted with her lavishly every chance he got. And even though he was a bit cocky, Alanna would have trusted him with her life.

She put two fingers to the messenger's temple and reached out with her gift. She found black poison laced through his veins, but it was one she'd only seen once or twice before. And then she remembered why. The poison, distilled from a flower native to only one of the Copper Islands, was a strict non export item, and was highly expensive domestically. The only way it legally made it from the Islands was in a carrier. A human carrier. This rose the already astounding price significantly. 

Alanna shook her head and took the note from his stiff hand and pocketed it. She then took a gold noble from her pocket and on the back etched two symbols with her dagger: an upside down crown and a bleeding heart, a symbol of honor in the Court of the Rogue. She pried upon his fingers, set the coin in his palm and then closed the fingers around it. She then said prayers to Mithros, the Great Mother Goddess, the Black God, and the Crooked God. With one more tear, she rose. 

"Tirin, see that the body is warded, clean it for poison and see to it that this man is buried. Spell the grave so it won't be plundered," Alanna said weakly to the thief-mage.

"Aye, milady." He nodded and whistled to a few other men. Alanna watched as they carried Score from the pub and then sank into a chair. With a dagger, she ripped the seal of the letter open.

_'Lanna _(George had taken to spelling her name this way after he found out her real name)

_You've got to come to Corus immediately! It's Prince Jonathan. He's ill and no one can seem to Heal him. He's been asking for you. I've taken measures to secure you a horse. She's in the fifth stall, lower stables. Burn this right away. I've had it warded, but if it fell into a mage's hands, we could have problems. Leave as soon as possible and _travel by day._ Something bizarre is going on and I don't want you getting killed. Hurry. There may not be much time. _

_G.C._

With an astonished curse, Alanna flung the letter into the fire where it exploded into white flames. Alanna shuddered and slid from the room and into an empty storeroom where she dug out writing supplies she's stashed there.

_George,_

_Score's dead. The boys are tracking down the assassin right now. Killed by a poisonous throwing star. I'll investigate it the best I can before I leave. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I have to excuse myself from my "duties" at the convent. Otherwise, I'd leave with the sun. Get as many spies as you can in the palace and watch the smilin' duke and his romancer of a once-squire. I'll be on my way soon._

_Lanna_

She sealed it and magically warded it so that no one could open it but the King of Thieves himself. She gave the note to one of her best messengers and sent him on his way. Less then ten minutes later, Quick and Dark burst in, half dragging a man behind them. 

"Found these on him, Mistress Lanna," Quick said in disgust, tossing a case of throwing stars onto the table. Alanna inspected them briefly before pocketing them.

"Search him again. He should be carrying poison." Alanna bent to look in the man's eyes, noticing that he was a Carthaki. 

"Who sent you?" she asked through clenched teeth. 

The man spat in her eyes. Alanna growled and whipped a dagger from her boot and held it to the man's throat. 

"Who. Sent. You?" she asked again, narrowing her eyes. 

The man said nothing, and Alanna put more pressure on his throat. He winced as she dug it deeper and could finally bear the pain no longer. 

"Wait! I was hired by—"

But he never finished. He coughed and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Alanna tossed the now dead man to the floor. "I'm getting sick of people dying!" she shouted. A few eyes turned to her. 

She glared at them, and they turned away. 

"Aha!" Dark said, grinning. From inside the man's boot, he produced a vial of a dark red liquid. Blood. Contaminated blood. He handed the vial to Alanna, and she opened it and held it under her nose.

It was as she'd guessed. Poison from the Copper Islands. She sat down hard, thinking. Finally, she withdrew a few of the throwing star from her pocket.

Each was of a black steel, beautifully polished. Upon closer inspection, Alanna made out engravings, etched with a fine hand. She guessed the engravings were runes, but hadn't studied runes much, and couldn't tell for sure. She set each of the stars on the table, and using her Gift as discreetly as she could, tried to see if the stars were poisoned. When her Gift touched the stars, there was small explosion of white light, and the table shook. Alanna shuddered. There was something evil about the stars. No doubt something evil brewed up in Carthak. She touched the stars, now warm, carefully, being careful not to prick herself. She took a hair from her head and sliced it across the edge of the star. It split as soon as it touched the lethal edge of the weapon. She wrapped the stars in a handkerchief and put them back in her pocket. She'd have to study them further later. She also pocketed the poison, thinking ahead, knowing it might be handy some day. 

~~~

A few hours later, Alanna stepped up onto a table and addressed her people once more. "His Majesty requests my presence in Corus, so I'll be leaving soon. Quick, Dark, you two are in charge. I want notes weekly. Investigate the messenger's death. I want any information on who sent him. And if anything strange happens, get word to me immediately. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't anyone dare try for my position. You'll find yourself skinned when I come back. Gods bless you all."

She stepped down from the table, spoke briefly with Quick and Dark and then disappeared into the night. 

~~~

**Author's Note: **How predictable am I being? Very? Well, sorry. So, my Alanna saga continues. Sorry she didn't stay at the convent too long. Things are slow there. Hmm…I've been thinking. About the A/G in my story. The best time to get the together would be around…April. It's like October right now. Not looking good….Well. I suppose I can work around it, and get the A/G fluff sooner. What do you all want? Sooner or erm…how I had it planned?

Cheers!

Sara

Oh, by the way, Pride Chapter 18 reviewer thanks are in the A/N in Pride!


	2. A Trip To Trebond?

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two: A Trip To Trebond?**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Tammy doesn't seem to want to sell me George!!!!! Wah!!! Anyone want to help me bribe her? I'll share…

**Author's** **Note**:  Humph… _No one_ wants to comment about our dead rogue? And our assassin man? Fine, be that way. Ya'll are great anyway! Even if all you do is rant on about A/G fluff….meh….. Oh wait! SOMEONE finally commented on the assassin! Thanks sooooo much!!!!! 

**_Keziah_**_,_

_ This chapter is dedicated to you, because you made me all happy and stuff like that…_

Nice long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

~~~

Alanna stood before Daughter Alice, hands clasped in front of her in a very ladylike manor. "Daughter Alice?" she asked sweetly, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

Daughter Alice looked at her warily. "Yes Alanna?"

"Well, you see, I'd dearly like to go check on things in Trebond. Ever since the death of my father…well…" She forced herself to shed a few tears, "I've been very worried about my home. I know that Coram is probably doing a wonderful job running things, as he's told me in notes, but I'd really like to go see for myself. I'd ask Thom to go, but he's just so busy being the Prince's Squire and all…"

Daughter Alice gave her an unsure look. "How long would you be gone for, and when would you leave?"

Alanna licked her dry lips and hesitated before she answered, though she already knew what she planned to say. "Well, I was hoping to stay until I was sure that everything was fine for the winter. I shouldn't imagine I'd be gone longer then a month…and I'd love nothing more to leave as soon as possible. Feast Day is but a week away, and it's a very celebrated time in Trebond, seeing as we really are a farming fief."

Alanna bit her lip as the daughter gave her a calculating look. "You'll take guards with you, of course?"

"Oh yes ma'am!" Alanna said, agreeably. 

"Fine. Two will be provided, as well as a mount and provisions."

"Actually…Daughter, with some of my inheritance, I've purchased my own mount. With much help, of course. I figured that it would only be another asset for when I wed. As you've said, 'It's not only the woman, but what she can offer.'"

Daughter Alice turned a slight green shade, never expecting Alanna to fight her with her own logic. "Fine. Yes. See that your mount is tended to. I can have guards and all you'll need by tomorrow. You will leave at dawn."

"Oh! Thank you Daughter Alice!" Alanna cried, happily. She quickly hugged the woman and scampered from the hall. Daughter Alice could only shake her head.

~~~

"That was far too easy!" Alanna said, with a laugh as she walked back to her room to prepare for afternoon tea.

"What was, _Trebond_?" came the overbearing voice of Delia of Eldorne, someone Alanna just couldn't bring herself to like. In fact, she could barely bring herself to not punching the girl soundly in the face. Yet, somehow, she managed, and even managed not to stick her foot out to trip Delia as she came to walk haughtily next to her. 

"None of your business, _Eldorne_," Alanna replied, in a mocking tone. 

"Shall I tell Daughter Alice and _make_ it my business?"

Alanna very animatedly rolled her eyes. "I've convinced Daughter Alice to let me return to Trebond for a few weeks. I've missed it so much lately," she half-lied.

"Indeed. You can take the inbred girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the inbred girl," Delia retorted, nose in the air, teeth flashing in a grin of victory.

"Indeed is right Delia, and it seems you can take a snotty girl away from court games and malice, but you can't take court games and malice out of a snotty girl." With that, Alanna nodded her head in salutation and turned down a hallway, happy to see that Delia didn't follow. 

~~~

Pent up in her room, Alanna hunched over a map, plotting her route to Corus. Of course she couldn't take a direct route; it had to look like she was going to Trebond. She sighed. Oh late, it had been delicately snowing, early even for this part of Tortall. No, late October generally brought rain. In buckets. And oh how she hated traveling in the rain. It was almost as bad—she shuddered—as the cold. Whether snow or rain, the roads would be murderous, slowing Alanna's route to Corus, undoubtedly. 

After tracing a route on the map in charcoal, in case she had to brush it off, she carefully folded it and tucked it into her riding boots. She knew the daughter would allow her to ride in breeches, so she didn't worry too much about that, and knowing the daughter would insist, she wrapped a dress and shift in some waterproof parchment. Packing her non-girly things presented the problem. How ever would she conceal her blade? She had a feeling she'd need it in Corus. _Someone_ had killed George's messenger. What would stop them from killing her? Not a thing, save Alanna herself, of course. And then she had it. She knew exactly how to arm herself. Whistling half cheerfully—as cheerfully as the situation allowed—she began to pack everything else she'd need: another change of clothes, her toiletries, with which she carefully hid the throwing stars, as she fully intended to show them to George. 

Warm clothes and daggers she'd wear, knowing she'd want the protection of each. This thought caused her to laugh softly at herself. Had she been content to be a lady, she'd never have had to worry about daggers and swords and sick Princes and dead rogues. But no, she had to be different from every other girl her age. Goddess, she was different then most _everyone_ her age. Not only was she a noble, but a thief on top. A noble and thief with dreams. 

She never let her dreams go, however, and every morning she woke early to practice with her sword and daggers. She had even started with some exercises Raoul and Gary had showed her to strengthen her arms. 

That was another thing that set her apart from other ladies. She got sword practice from young knights. Her once suitor even knew this. Recalling this, Alanna blanched as she folded another garment. Jon _knew_ her secret and when the ladies had returned to the convent, they had not been on the best of terms. She had been kissed by one of his friends, and he had blamed her. She wasn't too ecstatic with him either, but since George's note, she had done nothing but worry about him. 

She had an idea that whatever was wrong with Jonathan wasn't a simple illness, but something magical. Like the Sweating Sickness. An evil mage—Alanna, Thom, George and a handful of other guessed Duke Roger of Conté—had sent the disease, and it had attacked and killed many. The Prince was caught with a terrible case of it, but Thom had miraculously been able to heal him. The Queen had also taken ill, and had never been the same since. 

Alanna was willing to bet that this was something similar. She wasn't sure _how_ Jon had taken ill and George hadn't mentioned any other cases of it, so she bet that someone was trying to weaken or probably kill the Prince. As always with Alanna, the duke was easily suspectable. 

What she wondered was why Jon was calling for _her_. _Maybe he thinks I sent it_, she laughed. She also wondered why Thom hadn't been able to cure Jonathan. Thom, as far as Alanna knew, was wonders with his Gift, and next to him, she was nothing. So why couldn't he help Jon?

She could only hope that her questions were answered when she reached Corus, but knowing the ways of the world, Alanna guessed they wouldn't be, and she'd only be left with _more_ unanswered questions. 

~~~

Alanna woke an hour before dawn, and hurriedly did her exercises and sword practice, then, with a sigh, packed her blade deep down in her trunk, which she locked. 

She quickly donned the breeches and long tunic and shirt all of the girls had been given for riding practice and then pulled on two pairs of stockings and her sturdy boots. She then pulled a sweater over her tunic, and then pulled a cloak on over all of that. She then grabbed her bags and drifted down to the convent stables where she'd moved her beauty of a mare last night. 

Seeing the mare again, she smiled. George certainly had good taste when it came to horses. The mare was not only sturdy, but beautiful, and she fully intended to buy her off the tall thief when in Corus, already feeling attached to the horse. She had named the mare Moonlight and for good reason. The mare stood proud with a coat of gold and a main of the purest white.  

She dug an apple from one of the bags and offered it to Moonlight, who gently butted her nose against Alanna's shoulder before taking it. Alanna stroked the mare's nose and then sent to saddling her. She then strapped her bags to the mare's back and after thoroughly brushing herself off, as she was now covered in straw and horse spit, she walked back into the hall where she would be meeting Daughter Alice, who was already there.

"You're packed and ready?" the daughter asked.

Alanna nodded. "I've saddled my mount and strapped my bags to her back."

"Let me have a quick look at her, and then I will summon your guards."

"Yes, daughter."

Alanna showed the older woman to the stall where Moonlight was and watched nervously as the Daughter looked over the tack and in her packs. Moonlight must have seen the displeasure on her face because she butted the daughter in the shoulder in a less-then-affectionate manner. She vowed to give the horse extra oats when she fed her next. 

She heard the daughter mutter something and then finally finish and turn back to her.

"Everything seems to be in good order. Come with me."

Pulling a face behind the daughter's back, Alanna followed her into a foyer where to armed guards were standing. 

"Gentlemen," she said sharply. Both of the guards turned and Daughter Alice continued while Alanna looked the guards over. 

Alanna's mouth fell open when she recognized one of them. She mouthed, "What in Goddess' name are you doing here?1?!?" at him, but he only gave her a timeless grin.

"Gentlemen, you are to escort Lady Alanna to Trebond and return promptly. She will receive an escort for the return trip from her fief. Understood?"

The men nodded, the one guard still grinning at Alanna. 

"Then, please, follow me to the stables. Mounts have been prepared for both of you with enough supplies to last you the trip. Lady Alanna will see that you are provided for when you return."

"Thank you again, Daughter Alice!" Alanna said in a very girly way, pretending as if nothing was wrong with the guards. 

The Daughter nodded and left.

When she was thoroughly out of earshot, Alanna hissed at the guard, "What in Goddess' name are you doing here? Are you crazy?"

"No darlin'. Insanity runs in _your_ family, not mine. I'm just touched in the head a bit." With that George Cooper winked at her and saddled a chestnut mare. The other guard looked confused, but said nothing. 

"I'm going to have to have a talk with you when we get to Corus," she said sourly, as she saddled Moonlight. She then whispered, "He one of yours?"

George shook his head and bit his lip in silent apology and then continued to argue with Alanna. "Now here you are, you should be _happy_ that I'm here. But what do you do? You demand an explanation." George sighed and shook his head jokingly.

"C'mon," Alanna said, shaking her head as well. "Let's go!"

The three rode from the stables and set out toward Trebond.

~~~

It was as they stopped at noon that Alanna put her plan into action.

When the other guard wasn't looking, she used her Gift and convinced him to ride to Trebond with a message, which she has already written. She made him believe the Daughter has asked him to deliver the message and that he was not responsible for her, though if asked, she was fine. The final piece of the puzzle was to convince him that, "your fellow guard was _very_ irresponsible and ditched his important duties and left." She shot a look at George to reiterate her point. He winked at her and saluted the guard.

The man rode off quickly in the direction of Trebond. 

~~~

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you George Cooper?" Alanna demanded as they rode toward Corus on Alanna's plotted route.

"Generally, yes. But I did actually come for a reason."

"Did you now?" she asked, giving him a critical glare. 

"Yes. I came to tell you that your brother has gone missing."

Alanna quite nearly fell off Moonlight.

"WHAT?!?"

"Thom is missing. No one seems to know where he is. If he ran off, he left no note. Spies in the palace suspect he was kidnapped." 

"How long ago?"

"Just after I sent that note to you. It must have been five days ago then."

"Oh Great Mother Goddess. Any idea who?"

"I have my ideas."

"Duke Roger."

He nodded.

Alanna began to curse nonchalantly, going through all her favorites and finally resorting to a few of George's favorites.

"Relax lass," George interrupted, "We'll get him back. He's probably only being kept away until Jon finally dies. I assume that whoever is making Jon ill doesn't want Thom to intervene, as he did when Jon was with the Sweating Sickness."

"He isn't _going to_ die."

"Gods, I sure hope not," George said softly. 

Alanna, afraid to voice her doubt in herself privately hoped so also. 

~~~

**Author's Note: **I surely didn't intend for _that_ to happen! When I originally came up with this, George wasn't going to be the guard, but I saw the opportunity, and I never pass up a chance to pop him in my fic. Anyway, I just want to say THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! Your response to this has been so great! I never thought I'd get that many wonderful squishy reviews for my first chapter!! Thanks!! 

Oh! Another announcement before reviewer thanks! I have _fully_ revamped my website and am now also archiving my fics there! I just might happen to post there first. I don't know! But I've spent lots of time working on it, so **GO LOOK AT IT**! The addy is in my profile, but I'll put it here as well! Go visit it!

http://pixiewrites.iwarp.com

Okey dokey! Now onto review thanks!!!!!

**To:  
Anonymous: **Hello to you to! Killing off people tends to be fun…I know, April…it has to come _before_ one thing and _after _something else. AND SEND ME YOUR STORY! You don't have to cut anything out yet! I'll read it all and then I'll tell you what to cut! (He he, if you need to cut anything) As for The Chronicles, I have sort of put them on hold, but thanks so much for the offer! ::hugs:: Send me stuff! Thanks for the nice, long, firstest review!

**Hoppuschick182: **That was short, but rather sweet. Just like you said.

**LaOpRinCEsS: **Why thank you! ::blushes:: 

**Michy: **Well, be outraged some more, because that _is_ your new nickname! Okay. I've just gone and tossed George back in the story and I think there might be ways to get some fluff in! I'm almost driving my self nuts with this A/G fluff delay….sheesh….Thanks!

**Pbwin: **Wow! Normally people complain that I'm slow as heck when posting! Thanks! Minor minor minor A/G coming…Jon just might die, so I don't know about that ::wicked grin:: and Alex, oh he is so still around. Just to make your choice difficult. Thanks!!

**Lady Arabian Knight:** Wowee! Thanks for the very eager sounding review!

**Bookmaggot: **Yes, I really do have to ask. It's my job as the paranoid fic writer. Well, glad you're looking forward to my postings! I'm gonna try to squeeze in minor A/G. We'll see how it works! Thanks!!!

**Lillie: **And kick but she will! Thanks!

**Cytosine: **::blushes A LOT:: Thanks!!!! You made me feel all warm and happy and all that rot! ::hugs::

**L.A.E.: **Like your name, btw. Thanks!

**Dragon Girl: **Thank you so much!

**White-wolf: **Thanks you!!!! You get ::hugs:: cuz you're cool! :o)

**Lady Lizzy: **Yeah, it was action or embroidery and I took the road less traveled! (J/k!) Glad you like it! 

**GlaiveGirl: **I still like your name…Don't worry about reviewing! (But thanks for reviewing nicely!) Thanks!!!!

**Lady Fire Eyes: **Thank you! I was a bit shocked at the action in the first chapter myself. And then George sprung up in this chapter…golly. Who knew?

**Dyana-of-Tortall: **Don't sick your muse on me! Because I'm REALLY REALLY **bad** at Cross-country!!!!!

**Erin: **If I don't kill Jon off (tempting) there will be A/J fluff. I mean, she's getting her bum dragged back to Corus. There won't be other ladies around…OH WHAT A DISASTER!

**Karina: **You're very welcome! Thanks for the wonderfully squishy review!

**Orange: **Thank you! Thank you!

**Once Upon A Star: **::blushes very very much:: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! 

**ThePenMage: **But I look forward to _your_ reviews! Yeah, it really did suck to kill Score off. I was starting to like him myself…Okay! I've found in some small ways to squish in some small A/G! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long!!! If George doesn't respond to the counseling, you have my permission to threaten. ::big hugs:: Thanks! :o)

**Kadgal: **Can't stand suspense. Wow, wrong fic for you! I always cliff hang if possible and am slow at updating! Thanks though!

**Temptress: **I'm on A/G withdrawal. Thanks so much. ::hugs::

**The Copper C@t: **People recommend my fic to other people who read it!!! Omigod! Omigod!!!! YAY! You've made my day with that comment! Your review is SOO wonderful!!! Thanks!!!! I'm so glad you like it!!!!!!!! :o) ::hugs to you::

**Keziah: **::hugs and roses:: You get roses cuz this chapter was dedicated to you! You get hugs cuz…. you're cool. Thanks for recommending myfanwy's fic to me! It was REALLY GOOD! **You here that all you reader people? Go read myfanwy's "Just a Glance." You heard me! GO!!!! **(Oh golly, I'm starting to sound like Alanna….) Thanks for all the cheering!!!! I'd made me quite happy!!!! And thank you SO much for your insightful comments! I love endless compliments!!!! ::hugs:: I'm still debating killing off Jon. What do you think? Kill the prig or let him live? Hmm… Alex…must find a way to kill him off too… gosh, I kill off a lot of people! Anyway, you're insightful little wonderings have gotten you a chapter in your honour! You should be very proud! (just kidding!) ::more hugs:: Thanks!!!! You're the coolest!!!!!! ::more hugs::

**Dandylioness: **Tiny pinches! Yes ma'am! Glad you like it! Isn't school the worstest? A/J fluff…if I don't kill him….

**Rya: **Yes! Glad you like the mystery! You know what…I think I've read part of Amaya…Hm…..I'll have to go back to it! Thanks!

**Kally**: :o)

**Nile Serpent: **I've just had something. I hope you get better!!!! (I'm over here coughing like a lunatic) Poor nose! GET BETTER! So much bad stuff is coming from Carthak…Jeez…I just don't know why! He he, thanks for the review! You'll be noticing A LOT of similarities from the book REALLY soon!

**The Dark Lady Adrienne:** I rant about your Kel/Joren on my website and linked it to your profile, so you'd dang better post! Okay, that said, ::hugs and kisses:: to you to!!! WHY IS EVERYONE SICK???? Are you better? I hope so! ::gives Adri (for shorts) a cookie:: Thanks and more ::hugs::!

**Flame of Ice: **I'll take that interesting to mean cool and give you ::hugs::!

**Sound of The Skies: **Alanna was in Treven for…hm…maybe two months, but chapter wise…nothing! Ah,  you're guessing on the evilness to…well, I will not verify either way! (Though with the predictability of this story, how can you not know??) Thanks so much. ::hugs::

**Myuu/Kyuu: **I have to find a dumb nickname for you…Meh. I'll come up with something! It isn't happy. I hated killing off Score. He was a fave rogue of mine in another thing I'm writing (an original) and I spliced him into DOAL and now he's dead. :o(. An A/G on the side…well, I never thought of that! Hm…I'd probably muck that up, but thanks for the idea! (Are you hinting about wanting me to write one???) ::hugs to you:: Thanks!

**Eve:** I just love the word "adore." Thanks! That review made me feel all happy and squishy!

**Arctic Princess: **Don't expect too much!! ::hugs to you:: Thanks so much!

**Xelena: **It's all about the time of the year. March = too early. May = too late. You'll understand closer to the point. 

**Lady Of Lost Thoughts:** Thank you!!!!!

**Punk Princess: **I absolutely LOVE Good Charlotte! I have an ODD obsession with "Bloody Valentine." I'm listening to Flogging Molly, right now, personally. \../. -.- .\../ Yay for Celtic punk! ::does odd half skank/half Celtic dance:: Woo! Okay, I'm done…Oh yay! You're putting me on a faves list! Yes!!! Woo!!!! ::goes nutsy:: Yeah…I have the short-skirted Alanna edition…What is _with_ that? She wouldn't wear that! Gah! Stupid artist people… Didn't they make Kel's eyes blue on Lady Knight? I haven't seen the dust jacket for that in ages…so I don't know…I just like complaining… Glad ya like! Sorry you had to go to evil carnival. If it makes you feel any better, I was sick all this week and missed Flogging Molly and GC, Simple Plan and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones in Milwaukee! Doesn't that absolutely suck? Anyway ::hugs:: later!

**Nicole: **Thank you and will do!

**Loki-goddess of destruction: **Spiffariffic name, mate! It's great! Sorry you had troubles finding it! Glad you did! And glad you like it! Thanks!!!!

**Weretigermae: **Neat name! Lover??? Yay! Someone "lovers" my stories!!!! ::does happy dance:: That's even better then "luv" "lurve" and "wub"!!!!! Thanks!!!!

**Done! Phew! That took ages! **

**Author's Note Some More: **Alright you lot! Go visit my website! Or else! I will not hesitated to sick my demon on you! And I haven't fed him in a _long _time! 

Well, 

Cheers, hugs, wub and kisses and all that related rot!

Sara

(I LOVE THE USED!!! They rock!!!!! "Good bye to you! Good bye to you!!! You're taking up my time…Good by to you!" Okay…I'll stop now!)

**\../. -.- .\../   )}i{(**


	3. Teasing

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Three: Teasing**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  I'm planning an op! Yes, that's right! I'm going to _steal_ George and quite possibly Dom from Tammy when she's sleeping! Is that ingenious or what?

**Author's** **Note**:  ::Hugs:: to all you people. I'm actually starting this _early_ for one of my fics. I mean, I just posted today! Ha ha! Let's see how long till I've posted! ::turns on watch:: Glad you all liked that last chapter. George just happened to spring up! Ain't that great? I'm going to dedicate _every_ chapter from now on! 

**_Michy (M'cha Araem)_**

_This chapter is dedicated to you! You knew exactly what I planned to do,_

_And quite nearly hinted at me to death to do it!_

Okay, this chapter is a whole bundla dialogue. Sorta dull, but I tried my hardest to sneak in some fluff, though it's not considerably much at all! Hope ya like!!!  

~~~

Alanna pulled her cloak tighter to ward out the bitter autumn winds. She cursed the cold, cursed it with every curse she knew, which was quite a few. 

"Ye cold, darlin'?" George asked.

Alanna nodded. "Oh _Gods_ how I _hate_ the cold! I hate it!"

George laughed softly at her outburst. "I know, darlin'." And with a grin, he pulled a heavy wool cloak from one of his saddlebags. "I figured you might get cold. Looks like I was right."

She put it on gratefully. "I can't believe you remembered! It must have been months ago that I told you!"

"I've got a mind for details. Especially when they concern you."

Alanna jerked her head sharply to face him and their eyes met. Alanna felt herself blush brightly before she finally managed to demand, "What are you on about now?"

"Nothing, lass. Nothing." He shook his head and smiled at her and they rode on in a thoughtful silence.

_Great Mother Goddess_, Alanna thought,_ what _is _he on about? Why in gods' name would he remember details like that about me_? Then that little voice inside her head said, _Maybe he loves you, you great dolt_. Alanna shook her head. _No. George and I are_ friends. _He certainly doesn't think of me in _that_ sense…Does he? No…he couldn't…_

_Damn it George Cooper_, George thought to himself, _you're making a fine mess of things. Again. Why can't you just spit it out? 'Alanna, I love you.'  See, it's easy! No! No, it's not. You heard how she nearly snapped at you! But, maybe it's just because you caught her off guard. She's got a lot to think about…Maybe back in Corus, when things are straightened out…_

Alanna stole a sidelong glace at George. _Could he?_

~~~

It was late in the afternoon when Alanna cursed aloud in anger.

George turned to her sharply. "What's wrong?"

"I planned to nick that guard's sword. Having _you_ around made me forget."

"Sorry lass. On the bright side, I figured you'd be needin' a blade…"

"You didn't!?" she laughed in astonishment. "Goddess! How do you remember these things?"

"It could mean your life. That's how." He slowed his mare and fiddled with the straps on his saddlebag, finally producing a sword in a leather scabbard. He handed it to her and she unsheathed it and inspected it.

"Nice weight," she commented. "Is it stolen?" Though she didn't really mind, as she had stolen many things in her day, she'd rather not be caught with a stolen blade.

The tall thief shrugged. "From Marek."

She laughed. "This is Marek's?"

He grinned. "It was. But, no worries. He'll nick another. I'd hope a heavier one. Doesn't say much for his strength if he's waving_ that _thing around."

Alanna scoffed at him. "Watch your words, George Cooper! I happen to like the weight of this blade."

He chuckled. "You know I'm only jesting. It's a nice blade. I almost gave you mine, but I thought you'd say it was too light."

She gave him a lock of mock sternness. "You're lying."

He nodded. "Yes I am."

She leaned over in her saddle and punched him on the upper arm.

"Bright Mithros! Don't let me ever insult _your_ strength again!" He joked, nursing his arm.

Alanna shook her head and spurred Moonlight on. 

~~~

It was raining by the time they stopped in a large stand of trees, and Alanna was already in a bleak mood. George's mood faired no better, but Alanna's company helped. 

When they stopped, Alanna unsaddled Moonlight and brushed her down. 

"I'll feed the horses if you'll start a fire," George offered. 

"Deal." Alanna quickly and expertly started a fire and warmed her hands before it, cursing softly to Mithros about how she hated the cold. 

"You certainly can be cute," George laughed, shaking his head as she he came to sit down across from her. 

"_Cute_?!" she asked sharply, glaring at him. 

He laughed. "I knew you'd like that one."

She gave him a withering look and tossed him the water skin. He drank, still grinning wickedly.

"I don't want to be cute," she grumbled. 

"Well, what do you want to be?"

_Yours…_"You know I want to be a warrior maiden, George."

"Still set on that then?"  
She nodded. "Of course."

"It just seemed that you mellowed out over the summer."

She frowned and nibbled on her thumbnail. "What makes you say that?"

"Whatever you had with Jonathan. That is before that Tirragen lad messed things up."

Alanna bit her lip thoughtfully. "I don't even know _what_ I had with Jon, or even what I _could_ have."

"From what I hear, before Alex fouled things up, you could have had quite a bit. The question is, what do you _want_, Alanna?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I could ever _marry_ him. That's for sure. We're both too stubborn, and I'd be giving up too much."

"You think Jon would make you give up your fighting?"

"I don't know, but a queen can't be off slaying bandits. Besides, I'd hate being a queen. Too noble. You know my general opinion of nobles."

He laughed. "So you haven't lost your edge!"

She grinned. "What's more, if I was in the public eye like that, I'd have to give up the Court of the Rogue entirely."

"Won't you anyway when you finally go off adventurin'?" he asked, startled. 

"I wouldn't stay away forever. It'd be nice to have something to come home to. You'd let me rough up a couple lads and take a drink with you for old time's sake, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Would I ever pass up a drink with you?"

She smiled. "I sure hope not."

He shook his head with a laugh. "A noble, a warrior maiden and a rogue. Anything else?"

She pulled a face. "Who knows if I'll still be a noble then. Or a maiden for that matter. Not too many people would be fond of the idea of a warrior maiden. I might have to conceal my sex." She sighed then grumbled, "I should have been born a boy!"

George laughed softly. "Now how much fun would that have been?"

She shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I would have never become a thief that way."

"Exactly right. I still don't see why you couldn't take up a common lifestyle and go off on your adventures though."

She thought about it for a few minutes. "Maybe I could. Who knows? The gods only, I'm sure. I suppose I'll just have to bide my time. That and find a way to get away from that gods-forsaken convent."

"Haven't you already done that? As I see it, after you Heal Jon and we find your brother, you can just say it wouldn't do to travel in the winter. And you know nobles. They gossip. I'm sure news of Jon and your brother will get back to Treven fast enough."

Alanna thought this over. "That's true, but George, I just don't understand it! Who'd want to kidnap my brother anyway? I mean it's _Thom_ we're talking about."

George chuckled softly at the sisterly comment, then said, "Anyone that wants you to go after him. That or someone that wants to get at Jon. Jon _is_ sick. Thom managed to Heal him last time, but with him out of the way…"

"Jon dies. Well, whoever's got Thom is wrong. I'm _going_ to fix Jon _and_ find my brother and I'm going to kill the pig that's doing this all." She paused. "Roger…"

"It'd be my guess."

"Oh Great Mother and Bright Mithros! He's _untouchable_! Jon loves him to death! All the Contés do! _Everyone_ does!"

"It's a shame too. No one would dare suspect him of treason."

Alanna shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. "And if Jon dies, he'll eventually be king."

"Not a king I'd trust."

"I hardly trust him as a duke."  
George nodded. "And Tirragen as his once-squire. Alex still does things for him, you know."

"The thought had crossed my mind. And his attempt to court me—thought it failed—"

"Did it? It got Jon upset with you and put distance between you. Don't you find it funny how Jon blamed you and not him?"

Alanna grimaced. "His cousin's squire at one time and one of his best friends."

George nodded. 

"But that would mean that Alex is part of Thom's kidnapping as well. And they were the best of friends!"

"Power corrupts."

"You're one to know, _your Majesty_. You're about as crooked as they come."

He grinned suavely "Why thank you. But as crooked as I am, I'm rather good at it."

"I'll not deny you that. I don't think I could manage in your position."  
"You could," he said, with a grin, "But I'd never let you."

Alanna shook her head ruefully, yawning. 

"Probably best if we get to sleep. We'll want as much daylight to travel by as possible. I'm afraid I'll have to part ways with you around midday tomorrow. I've got to head down to Port Caynne. I'll get word to either Gary or Raoul that you're coming."

She nodded. "Thank you. It'd be odd of me to just walk up to the palace and say I'm there 'cos Jon is sick."

"Probably." He tossed her a bedroll and started unrolling his own. 

A cold wind whipped through the forest, causing Alanna to shiver. "The closer we are, the warmer we'll be."

With a grin, George helped her unroll her bedroll. "Someone's been camping before."

"You shut your mouth, George Cooper," she growled, removing her boots.

He held out his hands in surrender and took off his own boots and three daggers.

Both crawled into their respective bedrolls, each a bit surprised at the mere inches between them. Both were privately too happy, and just as much too tired to comment about it. 

~~~

Alanna only woke once that night, to the howling of a lone wolf. She found herself in George's arms. Happily, she smiled a small smile and fell back asleep. 

~~~

Alanna woke when dawn's first light seeped into the forest. She found herself still wrapped in George's arms, feeling very warm and secure. 

She knew that in mere minutes, she'd have to leave that comfort as they breakfasted and started to travel. She let out a soft groan. Late in the night, when she had been warm in George's arms, the fire had burned to embers. 

She gave George a sound poke in the side.

"Mphf?" he responded, barely awake.

"Go stir up the fire?"

"Why me?"

"'Cos," she mumbled sleepily.

"Oh fine." He slid from his arm out from around her, surprised to find it that way and got out of his bedroll. 

Alanna snuggled down further in her bedroll as he danced across the nearly frozen ground and stirred up the embers of the fire. 

George looked at the half-asleep girl as he added more wood to the fire, and smiled. As he was warming his hands , he heard a soft thump behind him, closely followed by an identical thump a second later. 

"George Cooper, if you had any sense at all, you'd put your boots on. You're going to catch cold!"

George turned and saw Alanna sitting up, frowning at him. His boots were right behind him on the cold ground. "You sound just like my mother."

"Then obviously you didn't get your lack of common sense from her."

"You're a bear in the morning! Good gods!" he laughed as he tugged on his boots, then watched with interest as Alanna tried to put her own on without leaving the warmth of her bedroll.

After a short struggled, she looked up and caught George watching her. "You're staring," she said sternly.

"You're amusing to watch," he said with a grin, then ducked as she chucked her boot at him. "Well, that was dim of you."

Grumbling, Alanna climbed out of her bedroll, shivering the whole way. Teasingly, George stood and held it over his head.

"I know I'm short! I'm also cold, George Cooper! Don't make me hurt you!"

With a grin, he handed her the boot which she quickly put on. 

"Are you always this entertaining in the morning?" he asked, retrieving his daggers. 

"Are you always this much of a royal pain in the behind in the morning?"

"Point taken." 

Shaking her head disgustedly, Alanna passed George a slab of bred and an apple from the packs and set into her own breakfast. 

"You'll be fine if I leave at midday?" he asked.

Alanna nodded. "We haven't had any trouble yet I'm not to keen on either of us traveling alone, but it'll be for the best."

He nodded. "Just be careful, would you?"

She grinned. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

He reached over and ruffled her copper curls. "And your best is damn good, darlin'."

"Don't you forget it!"

~~~

Sometime after noon, the road split, one leg veering south to Port Caynne, the other continuing westward toward Corus. With a sigh, George announced, "This is where we part. Good luck and safe journey. Remember what villages to avoid. It might also be best to disguise yourself by day."

She quickly changed her hair and eyes to her Lanna Crell guise and winked. "I'll be fine, George."

"I hope so." He brought his horse close to hers, leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek then spurred his mare on and was gone. 

He was well on his way to Port Caynne when Alanna had recovered enough to demand an explanation.

~~~

**Author's Note: **So, what'd ya think??? Like it? Hate it? Meh. I don't know what to tell you if you hated it, because I'm not too fond of it myself. Well, anyway. If any of you are interested, I've posted a chapter of the first of The Chronicles. It's called "No Regrets: The First Chronicle." If you want to look it up, be my guest! Anyway, on to the thanks and all that.

**To:**

**Lady Kel of Masbolle: **You are smart my friend! The way to my heart (and my writer's mentality) is with music! Very good! The song was very entertaining! 

**Krazy Kitty: **I was beginning to think you were dead! The only thing that made me believe you weren't was beta related e-mails. Very good to have you back! The cello? Sweet! I want to learn the violin, personally. All stemming from my unnatural fondness of Celtic music. Dun worry, swear away when you review. I don't care. You should see my online journal. It's awful how much I swear sometimes…. 

**Temptress: **You're rather nutsy, do you know that? But that's quite alright. I am too. Thom, well I don't feel much malice toward him. How would you feel if I killed off Jon though? Yes? No? :o) thanks so much!

**Adri: **::hugs:: You're the coolest. :o). ::gives you another cookie:: I'm very flattered that you review me consistently! I generally review yours. When you post. (hint, hint. I'll give you a cookie if you post!) You don't like Thom? Why not? Well, Thom's not the biggest of our worries right now. Right now it's "Should Sara Kill Off Jon Or Not?" It's in Capitals cuz erm…it's important. Yeah. That's right. Well, hugs wub and cookies and cocoa to you. You are the must wonderfulous review person!!!!

**Nicole: **Anything is plausible in the wonderful world of fan fiction. :o) Glad you likes it!

**Lady Fire Eyes: **Jon fluff, I'm not sure yet. Some, probably. Unless I kill him! ::takes on a demonic look:: Erm, sorry. I'll stop now… Well, assassins are generally important. But his employer, generally v. important. ::cough 'hint' cough:: Thanks so much!

**Michy: **So, Alanna and George are alone, eh? That had never occurred to me…how silly am I?? As far as Tanya Huff, I've only had the pleasure of reading the Wizard of The Grove books, but I love them very much! I read Billy boy's comedies. Oddly perverted, that Shakester. Sorry I have reviews….want some? Here, have this instead! ::hands you a cookie:: You artificially hate me?? ::runs off and cries then returns to finish the rest of the response:: Poor horsie… then again, who'd name a horse 'Punky'?? Was that you? Punkiepie…I could so live with that. Well, enjoy searching for a diabolical nicky! I can't wait! ::hugs::

**Lady Arabian Knight: **Thanks! :o)

**Pickzee: **Wub ya name! D'ya know who I hate? I hate Avril Lavinge. Sorry if you like her, though. She gives us _real_ punks a bad name. Humph!!! Sorry you didn't get to hear the fantabulousness of Flogging Molly! I absolutely love them! :o) Thanks for visiting my website and for reviewing! ::hugs::

**Charmgirl: **She's Alanna. She'll figure something out.

**Undiscovered Actree: **You haven't sent me more story. Shame on you! Write more damn it! (Sorry if that sounds harsh, I say it to everyone! :o) ::wink:: ) Thanks!!!! ::hugs::

**Pbwin: **I can blow _at_ your mind. I don't generally blow minds. But, I'm glad you like the suspense! Thanks so much!

**Rose: **I haven't decided what to do about Jon yet. He might have to die! Hee hee! But, anyway. I'm glad you like this and Pride. This is going to be sorta different then Pride, plot wise, but we'll see how it comes! Thanks!

**Rya: ** I have padded walls in my room. Cept they let me take the straight jacked off to write. How incredibly stupi—I mean nice of them! Right…nice…ahem… HAPPY ~~shift happy. Glad you like the suspense! I'll try to keep it up! You're going to New York??? You lucky ducky! Hope ya had fun!!!! Thanks!

**Bookmaggot: **I'm a self-proclaimed genius! Mainly cuz no one else will proclaim me one. Thanks!

**White-wolf:** Thanks so much!!!! ::hugs::

**Chickensoup3:** Thanks!!

**Silenttina: **Sorry I make Jon too nice…how about I make him dead??? (S'ry, no promises, but wouldn't that be fun? Maybe I can make him suffer. Yes. That might be enjoyable.)  I'm glad you like my convent related nonsense! Thanks!! ::hugs::

**Keziah: **I take it you're Mag? Am I right? You deserved a chapter to you!!! ::hugs:: I'd rather be British too. But, whatcha gonna do? Myf deserves the recommendation, but glad it made her happy. Tells her "you're welcome, dahling! ::wink::" Sorry for the cliffie. Hope you liked how _this_ chapter ended. He he. You want Jon dead, huh? How about complete agony for a while, then he gets better, then Roger is killed by Alanna and then Jon gets run over by a runaway carriage. Or eaten by a dragon. Or sat on by something large…. Then CIVIL WAR and Alanna takes over and makes all the men be slaves…. Okay…now you have _me_ interfering with my plan! Lol. Well, you'll just have to wait and see where the plot goes. If anywhere. :o) Thanks!!!! ::hugs::

**Serenity Jade: **Thanks!!! 

**Witch Child: **::blushes:: I lost the addy to my message board. Oops. My new webby doesn't link to it….and I erm…accidenly deleted the old one…cuz I'm a bit of an idiot… Care to remind me so I can come keep yous guys company (and put it on my new webby.)? Well, I have money for XMAS presents…but I could spend it on George. How much d'ya think we'd need? Hm… Thanks so much!!!!!! ::hugs::

**Arctic Princess: **Thanks!!!! J

**Anonymous: **George is a bad guard…he deserted his post. Shame on him. Tsk Tsk. Well, that's the story that we want the other guard to believe. Poor soul. Magic can scare men so easily… Can I kill Alex? No, not yet…. AND SEND THE EMAIL!!!! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T POST!!!!! Got it? And what courage does it take? I'm nice. Generally. I love beta reading too and you've got me dying to read your story so SEND IT ALREADY! Sheesh. Okay, done throwing a fit. You think I'm good at making people die. ::blushes:: Yay!!!! Thanks so much!!!!

**Xelena: **Hope this filled you in on Thom's kidnapping. Thanks!

**Mystic_Moon_Empress: **It's right now!!!! Thanks!!!!

Well, done!!!!!!!

Okay, so, that's it. Whole long thing done with. Well, a few final words. Visit my website!!! ((watch as I shamelessly self promote myself!)) 

http://pixiewrites.iwarp.com

Chronicles are up if you're interested,

Wow. I'm short on words tonite. Oh well. 

Cheers!

Hugs and wub to all!!

Sara


	4. Storm Clouds

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Four: Storm Clouds

Genre: General/Action/Romance

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: I bet we could sneak through Tammy's cellar door and then, as long as we don't trip the alarm system, we could sneak upstairs to where she keeps George and Dom hidden. And do you know what? I've been thinking, let's steal Raoul too! Just for kicks. Oh, and extra credit to Tammy this chapter!

****

Author's **Note**: Oh great golly! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I haven't posted in forever, yes I know. I have sorta of a mildly workable excuse. First, writer's block. Yucky. Then, I had to reboot my entire computer. Then, the holidays…..then my randomly being depressed. I'm still randomly depressed, so I'm sorry if this sucks. Please be nice in the reviews, if you leave them. Okay, this chapter mirrors In The Hands Of The Goddess a lot! I mean, take out ITHOTG and you will see that I have many of Tamora's words in here. So will up coming chapters. Oh, and sorry about the bad formatting in this chapter. I lost Word when I rebooted and had to type this in Works….so yeah….I'll stop now and let you read the chapter…..

~~~

Alanna grumbled, pulling her cloak tighter about her shoulder. "When I get a chance, I'm going to kill the man that invented the cold!" she said darkly.

Moonlight whinnied softly, bobbing her head as if to say, "Then go and kill the gods themselves."

Alanna smiled at the mare. "Well, at least it doesn't get much worse."

A fat drop of rain landed on her nose. Several more followed, each earning a curse from Alanna and a whinny from Moonlight. 

"I know, girl, I know," Alanna comforted, patting the mare's neck. "We'll be out of the rain soon." Spotting a stand of trees in the distance, Alanna urged the mare on, looking dourly into the wind and rain as thunder rolled forebodingly in the distance. 

~~~

The horse and rider came to a half under a peculiar, almost frightening willow, glad to be out of the rain, which was coming down even harder now. Alanna did her best to brush the mare down and threw a blanket over her. She then made the best fire she could, but with the dampness it was difficult, and settled down before it with the throwing stars in hand. She very carefully unwrapped them, taking care not to prick her skin. George's messenger had been poisoned with one and she would not let the same happen to her. 

She had to admit, who ever had made the stars had done an exquisite job. Alanna turned it over in her hand. Runes dotted the back as they did the front. Alanna counted the runes and found eleven total. She sighed. Thom had told her something about the number eleven in magic once, but she'd forgotten, not intending to ever really use her Gift. One rune was repeated on the star, and it even _looked _evil. 

A rustle in the brush stirred her from her concentration and she looked up immediately, casting a searching look around the clearing. Her eyes stopped on a large patch of underbrush to her right and she sneezed twice. The movement stopped. Alanna took her dagger from her boot, just in case. 

She went back to examining the stars, but was again shaken from her concentration, but this time by what sounded like a small cry. 

"Hello?" Alanna called softly. "Who ever's out there, be aware, I am armed."

All sound and motion ceased and a small black cat tumbled out of the brush and ambled over to the fire.

Alanna couldn't help but laugh. "A cat? _You_ were making all that noise? Impossible!"

The cat mewed testily and hopped into Alanna's lap. 

Alanna sighed, and scratched behind the cat's ears. "You're all alone, just like me, aren't you?" she asked.

The cat purred, fond of the attention. Alanna looked the cat over. It most certainly wasn't someone's pet, and it couldn't be a farm cat. The last farm she had past had been a good five miles back. 

Alanna laughed at the purring animal and began to scratch it behind the ears. It looked up at through large purple eyes, blinked, and began to purr noisily again.

"Oh Great Mother Goddess," she breathed, absentmindedly stroking the cat as her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. _A cat with purple eyes? Who's ever heard of that?! _she though. She ran through all possibilities, immortal, supernatural, what have you, but finally decided that there was nothing out of the ordinary about purple eyes. She had purple eyes, didn't she? Right, and there was nothing out of the ordinary about her. 

~~~

She had gone back to studying the rune, her new pet asleep on her lap, when she sneezed very suddenly. She sat bolt upright, knocking the cat, yowling at the mistreatment, from her lap. She sneezed four more times and when she finally regained the ability to breath, she swore loudly and tried to wipe her watering eyes with the hem of her sleeve. When she looked up, she saw a tall stranger standing beside her fire. She blinked her watery eyes and looked up once more, certain that her mind must be playing tricks on her. When she saw the figure looming there still, she quickly unsheathed the sword George had brought her and pointed it at the figure. 

Suddenly, she felt very foolish. Very foolish indeed. The cloaked stranger had shown no signs of attacking her or anything of the sort. Still, her thief's instincts told her to be wary. She lowered her sword, though she kept it firm in her hand.

"May I be of service?" she asked quickly, trying to ignore the cat that was clawing at her boot. The cat mewed indignantly, begging to be picked up. Alanna took her shining eyes off the tall stranger only long enough to tell the small black cat to hush.

"I saw your fire through the trees," said the figure in a voice that made Alanna tremble. It was as if she could sense countless tears, countless smiles and eons and eons of memories in that voice that sounded like the wind tickling the top most branches of the tallest trees, a voice that was husky and comfortingly soft. "Would you permit me to warm myself?"

Alanna hesitated for a split second, before finally nodding. The stranger pulled back the hood of the flowing cloak, revealing to Alanna perhaps the tallest woman she'd ever seen. Alanna felt the slightest pang of jealousy. She has always been rather short. She studied the woman further, eyes tracing over porcelain white skin from luminous slits of emerald eyes, down to full red lips. She looked in envy at the woman's long, black locks that fell loosely about her shoulders. In short, the tall woman was perhaps the most beautiful Alanna had ever seen.

The stranger sat down gracefully, making Alanna flush as she sat down in a rather ungraceful manner.

The woman gave her a small half smile. "It is not often you will see one so young alone beneath this tree." She paused, taking in the wary look upon Alanna's face with slight amusement. "There are strange tales about this tree." She paused again. "And what passes beneath it."

The kitten leapt back into Alanna's lap, causing Alanna to jump slightly, though not enough for her to take her eyes off the woman seated across from her. She cursed to herself. She hated surprises, almost as much as hated the cold…

"I was caught by the storm," she said guardedly. "This was the first shelter I found, and it was welcoming enough for a weary traveler." _Though I'm finding it less and less welcoming as time passes…_

"Indeed," said the woman, as she looked her over. She still smiled that unnerving smile. "So, my daughter," she said in her husky voice, "you have set out bravely, perhaps sacrificing your life to save your Prince."

Alanna blinked, and opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again but could find no words. She shut it again. How would this stranger know about her trip? Any girl could be riding towards Corus. She thought that thought over. Perhaps not. But still, there was nothing too far out of the ordinary about a girl traveling towards the capital, and there was nothing that would have alerted the woman about her connection to the Prince. 

"I was merely traveling to the capitol for I have family there," Alanna said, stepping very carefully around anything that could be considered out of the ordinary. "And should the Prince be in any danger, I'd pay him my respects, of course."

The woman was silent for a while, studying her very carefully. "Ah, you do have family in the capitol, don't you? How does your brother fare, young one?"

Stunned again, Alanna quickly said, "Fine," while thinking of how the stranger would know about her brother. Many girls had brothers training at the palace, but how could this stranger assume that she did? True, if Alanna hadn't disguised herself, she would have looked shockingly like her brother, who many knew, as he was the Prince's squire, but Alanna _had _disguised herself earlier that day, and she bore no resemblence to her brother now.

The lady laughed a dark, yet pleasant laugh. "Do not try to hide behind lies, my daughter. I know how you worry about your brother, and the Prince."

"I do not lie, traveler," Alanna said through clenched teeth. 

The woman laughed again. "Oh, you silly little girl! How little you know of the ways of the world! How little you know of the divine!"

"Th-the divine?" Alanna asked softly.

The woman smiled and in her head Alanna suddenly saw images she had seen as she had strolled through the calm temple district. What stood out most in her mind were the tall, elegant marble statues of the Gods, the strong form of the warrior Mithros, the shadowy figure of the Black God, the tall, beautiful of the Goddess.

Alanna's mouth fell open. "You can't be!"

"Can't I? My daughter, it is time that you and I spoke. Events have not gone in the manner intended, and for that reason, you've have not yet been given the chance to fulfill your destiny. You should know, young one, that you are one of my Chosen."

"M-me?" Alanna asked, her gruff front dissolving into confusion.

The Goddess nodded. "You."

Alanna finally snapped out of her shock. "I never asked to be Chosen for anything and I never asked to speak with the gods."

The Goddess nodded. "Yes, I know. You wouldn't have asked if upon your dying breath. I've noticed things about you, young one. You prefer to do things for yourself, no matter the risk. And that is why you have been Chosen, my daughter. You have been chosen because you have a dream that you will not let go of, a dream that you should not be ashamed to have. It is time for this change to come about in the world. Soon, events will fall into place that will change your path forever, and you, youngling, must be prepared to face them." By now, the small kitten had angrily leapt from Alanna's lap and had bounded over to the Goddess, yowling and hissing. The Goddess picked the cat up, shaking her head and frowning slightly. "Do calm down, Small One," she said, while stroking the cat with a long, graceful finger. "She is merely surprised. She will be just fine." She turned back to Alanna. "You cannot let your fear stop you in the coming months."

Alanna was taken back. "I'm not afraid."

"You will be," the Goddess said with an air of mystery hanging out the words. "And you will have every right to be, of course. But those fears are nothing to what fears you will not admit to yourself."

"I fear nothing!" Alanna said, hotly, though she could not hold the Goddess's eye as she said it. 

"But you do, my daughter. In your heart, you have four fears that you have not come to terms with. You fear failure, above all else."

Alanna blinked and for a while said nothing. Finally, she said softly. "All my work, my dreams, the secrecy, what will it be worth if nothing comes of me?"

The Goddess looked deeply into Alanna's eyes, causing the girl to shudder. "You will not fail, my daughter. How can you? Even if not recognized, you will still do good things for Tortall, that I am sure of. As long as you are pure of heart, you will suceed." 

"What else do I fear?" Alanna asked. "I might as well know."

"You fear being exposed," said the Goddess, setting the kitten down.

Alanna looked away. "Of course." She sighed. "It will all be for nothing if I'm found out now. They will stop me from adventuring, you can be sure."

The Goddess gave her a sympathetic smile. "You fear exposure of your thief's lifestyle as well."

"With good reason. It's a mite hard to be a noble and a thief at the same time. I don't want to betray either lifestyle to the other."

The Goddess nodded. "You have a difficult path before you."

"Well," said Alanna, "what else?"

"You fear your nobility, young one."

Alanna opened her mouth to speak, but found no words.

The Goddess continued, "You cannot change what you were born, Alanna. But, you are wise to use it to your advantage. Do you perhaps fear it because of the Rogue, George Cooper? Do you think he would think less of you if you were nobler?"

Alanna bit her lip. "I don't want to be nobler then I am." She sighed. "Perhaps I do tend to downplay it around George. But, when he found out I was a noble, that time in the market, I felt so…ashamed…"

"Why? You have no reason to feel shame because of your heritage."

"Nobles can be so…corrupt though. They use people…it's not something I want to do…"

"Then don't. Be the kind of person you want to be, while being a noble. It is possible, daughter. You will change things. Do not be afraid to be who you are."

Alanna sighed once more. "Well, what's the last one?"

"The Duke of Conte."

"Roger? I don't fear him!" Alanna said quickly.

The Goddess fixed her with a stern gaze. 

"Okay," said Alanna, "I do fear him. I know I have no reason to, but I do! There's no proof that he's behind anything, but still I find him frightening. He's too slippery!"

The Goddess gave her a small smile. "Such is the way of man. Now, my daughter, you have come to terms with your fears. What will you do?"

Alanna let out a long breath. "I do not know. I suppose I can do nothing but what I have been doing, and keep an eye out for the duke. I will prove myself, somehow, and then I guess that I will show the world what I truly am…"

"A brave dream, young one. I have great faith in you, and I am not alone in that feeling. You will move rock embedded in the layers of time. You will change the world, my daughter." The Goddess gently shooed the cat down from her lap and reached into the fire, drawing from it a glowing coal. "My time with you draws to an end, child. Take this from my hand."

Alanna looked up at the Immortal in shock. Sure, she was a goddess, but that was asking a bit much. She met the Goddess's glowing green eyes again and trembling, she reached out her hand and took the coal.

It was cold! In her surprise, she was barely able to hold onto it as she looked at it. It was encased in a thin layer of the clearest crystal, and glowed softly. Near the top, there was a hole, just large enough to permit a chain to slip through.

The Goddess rose gracefully, taking in Alanna once more. "Your fears have been brought to your attention, youngling. It is your responsibility to over come them. Do as you know you must, but my daughter, never, ever, regret who you are for a moment. You have a hard path to walk, dear one, but walk it you must. Do not fail me, Alanna of Trebond."

All of the manners she learned flew back to her and she jumped, rather ungracefully, to her feet. "I will not fail you," she promised, clasping the glowing ember in her palm. "Well, I'll try my best not to."

The Mother smiled. "I could ask no more of you, my daughter." She looked to the kitten, seated at Alanna's feet. "Guard her well, Small One."

The small kitten mewed, causing Alanna to wonder if he was only a simple kitten. 

The Goddess held out her hand. "Wear my token, and be brave, but be wary of this wood. I was not jesting when I said there are strange tales about this tree. Do not stray past your fire. Fare well, my daughter."

Alanna kissed the immortal's hand, feeling a bizarre energy flow through her body like lightning. "Fare well, my Mother."

With a small smile, the Goddess walked over to Moonlight, and spoke softly to the mare, caressing her as gently as she spoke, then, she raised her hand to Alanna a last time and was gone.

*

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That chapter should have been easy to write! But no!!!!! It was impossible! I didn't much like the fears I chose for Alanna, and I didn't much like this chapter at all, but it was what I planned, and there was literally no way around it. George would have traveled with her, if I hadn't done this whole scene….I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as usual. Next chapter should be better. Alanna will reflect on life a bit, and she will meet up with Raoul and Gary in the city. Later, she will meet up with George, but something will not be right. Tee hee. 

****

Anyway, thanks to:

Fluffy the Teddy Bear Slayer: ^.^ Thanks!!!

****

Annie Lyon: *promptly falls off chair* Th-the best alternate Alanna?? SQUEE!!!! *hugs annie* Oh yay! You're are the sweetest!!!! I'm soo soo sorry for the mega late posting! And, it might look like it will be Jon, but trust me. It's George all the way!!! 

****

Charmgirl: Thank you!!!! *hugs*

****

Lady Dyana: Pro?!?!?! IEEEEEE! (((hugs))) THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are so the awesome reviewer!!!!

****

Silenttina: Well, thank you for visiting my website. You'll be happy to know that the second edition will be better. I was thinking….how can I kill the prince and make it look like an accident. That would piss a LOT of people off. So, I was thinking intense physical and mental agony? How does that sound? How about GRAPHIC physical and mental agony?? Oh, and I added you to my MSN! But hey, question. Why silentTINA?? 

****

Christie: Yearlies? Hmm?? Oh, and time to write this? Note that this chapter took forever to get out! Sorry about that!! *hugs*

****

Bubblegum*girl: Thank you!!!

****

Adri: You get mondo hugs!!! (((((((((((((((((((((((hugs))))))))))))))))) because you are most definitely the coolest! You made me feel undepressed! Thank you!!! Did you read the cookie??? Read it!!! I was thinking, instead of killing Jon, how about lots and lots of agony? More fun to write. What are your thoughts? I really don't want to mess things up TOO bad, after all. Well, you are, as always, the greatest. Hugs, wub and cookies and all that related rot. 

****

Lady Arabian Knight: Thanks!!!

****

Nicole: *meekly* I'm sorry for taking ever so long!!! Please don't strangle me!!!! Please!! I'll be a good writer!! I promise!!! *puppy dog eyes* Pwease?? I've given much thought to killing Jon. As tempting as it is, what would happen to the Conte line? That could be very messed up. Maybe I'll have an angry Thayet murder him when Roald is of age….Ohh….I like that idea….evil!Thayet…ooo…well, I was thinking for Jon perhaps some really really really graphic agony! How does that sound? Thanks for linking me!!!! ^.^ You are so the best!!! Oh. And I can share. (Dom and George) Sorry again for latish posting. I will try to have more Chronicles soon. I'm just stuck as far as where to go next in accordance to the plot…..

****

Michy: Mich!!!! (((((((((hugs)))))))))) I am very very happy with Puxie. I enjoy it quite much! And Puck is like one of Billy's best characters!!! I got a book of 4 Shakespearean comedies for Xmas, Midsummer's in there! Woot!!! Gimpy????? That poor poor animal…..well, many hugs to you! You rock!!!!!

****

Krazy Kitty: Aloha! (I don't know where that one came from. I was being creative….leave me alone!!) I almost did put a scene of Alanna screaming "GEORGE COOPER! WHAT IN THE GODS' NAME WAS THAT?!?!" but I thought the ending I wrote was a bit….easier on the palatte, so to speak…..I LURVE LURVE LURVE Kel/Joren!!! (Even more then Draco/Hermione…go fig….) Thank you thank you!!! Sorry your teacher's a bum!! Much wub! ^.-

****

Katie: Thank you!!

****

Sakura-Chan: Sorry for my slow postage!!!!! 

****

Dragonlady: Dude, first of all, it is ALL about Silk. Duh….tee-hee. But Pol rocks too…..How does Jon meet Thayet? Have you no patience??? Hee hee. Sorry. You'll just have to wait! Thanks!!!!!! *hugs*

****

Devilkitti8: I would NEVER have not written a sequel. Not with such fluffy delighfulness planned!! *grin* Thanks much!!!! *pats Kitti on head* Tee hee

****

Witch Child: Sorry if you're still alls alone on the message board! As I have said, I'm a dork, and I lost the link!! Tee hee!!! And, I'm glad you like the minute bits of fluff!!! *hugs*

****

The Pen Mage: Yee! I'm glad you liked the random fluffage!!! And be wary, more fluff in maybe….counts…three chapters!!! I hope…..sheesh! Yes, Alanna's dense. So is George. Darn dense characters…. And they can be in each other's arms if I want them to be. George's arms are just stickin' out of his bedroll. His arms are cold, but that's okay, cuz Alanna is in them. So there. Thank you for all the fluff related affection!! I always LOVE your reviews! Way to make me feel squishy!!! *hugs* Oh wait, there's more! Oh yay! Sorry about evil computer. See above for explanation. And hey, while it may be only barely plausible, it was fluff, right??? Alanna can't fall off her horse! It's mildly out of character….PG-13 for language. And maybe a *cough*dream*cough* in the nearish future…ohhhh…I think I like that idea! Thanks!!!! I'd have reviewed more if FFN would have allowed me! Many apologies that I'm not up to speed in your fic! I have not been on FFN in a longish time! I will SO read it as soon as I can!! You are so the most wonderfulous!!! (((((((((((((hugs))))))))))))))

****

Anonymous: Hello! Psh, it would be a shame if I got myself killed trying to kidnap George….wouldn't it….but hey…it'd be for a good cause…. Sorry about slow posting. Sorry about no more Chronicles yet!! I will get some up in the next month! Maybe…

****

QueenFrosteen: Thanks!!! George can be shared…

****

Temptress: I have decided to let Jon live. Now, before you yell, he will SUFFER. A LOT. IN. MY.FIC. Oh…I hope I'm not coming off as evil…oops… tee-hee. Sorry for random out of characterness….

****

Willow: Oh you little fluff monger!! You're so cute! *pinches cheeks* Not to ruin the surprise, but it will be A/G and Jon will suffer, cuz I really don't like him. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

****

Arctic Princess: Sorry about slow posting!!

****

Chickensoup3: Thanks!!!!

****

White-wolf: Small flirtage, yes… Tee hee, thanks!

****

Keziah: Many hugs to you. Hey, if men are our slaves, want to share George with me? Tee hee. Glad you liked the flirting!! It was SO fun to write!!! (Makes you wonder why I don't write more………psh…) And, I have decided not to kill Jon. Too messy. Instead, graphic agony. Like that? Ohhh….the pretty little royal boy will suffer….*realizes she's drooling and her eyes are a scary shade of red* He he….right…much pain to the pretty prince…

****

Brenevae: Thanks!!!

****

Maria: Oh!!! Great golly! Your review made me feel all warm and squishy!! Thanks so much!!! So, why didn't Alanna tell George about the stars? She was a mite distracted. She has, afterall, found out that her brother is missing. She will in Corus, though, of course! And Delia…well…she has a very very important job in Corus…tee hee. She'll be comin' in the winterish months!

****

Mae: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

Karen Keddle: Briar, eh? I s'pose that could be managed….

****

GlaiveGirl: Thanks!!!

****

Punk Princess: Oh! That was a splendid review! *Hugs* Thanks!!!!!!!! I'm so glad you liked it!!!!!

****

Heeeeeey you/Cassie: Thanks! I LOVE FLOGGING MOLLY TO DEATH! And I would love Dropkick Murpheys to death, but the cd I got by them skips and I have to get a new copy! I mean, they do "Rocky Road To Dublin" one of my FAVOURITE tunes ever! (The Young Dubliners did a version too!) Hey, this is reaching out on a limb, but ever heard of Great Big Sea???? Sorry. Not too much A/G fluff in the immediate future, but it will come. Wickedly written? Now THAT I like!!!

****

Silver Thorn: Thanks for reading! 

****

EireVerde: What does your name mean anyway??? Oh, and glad you're enjoyin it!

****

Loki: Sorry to shorten your name. It's just too long! But, thanks so much for the review!

****

Lady Taliana: You're name sounds like Italiana. Sorry…its 2 am….and I'm VERY random right now….sorry for major delay in postageness! Your review was VERY entertaining! Thanks!!! (I'm not too much for espanol tampoco!! Oho ho ho ho ho! Look at my mad Spanish skills!!! I told you I was in a randomishh mood. But would you believe me? NO!!!!!!!!!)

****

Pbwin: I'm soooo soooo sooooo sorry for late updateage!! Thanks for stickin' with me!!!!

****

Dandylioness: Jon WILL suffer….tee hee hee hee hee. Okay…and he WILL be eternally grateful to Alanna….and………ieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! *randomly hugs dandylioness* 2 am….what did you expect….

****

Black Rose: Thankee! George and Alanna are not going to "get it on" any time soon….for one.….Alanna has SOME dignity (though not when it comes to the pretty boy prince….)

****

Snoopy: *titter* Thank you!!!!!! Glad you like it!!! *hugs*

****

Me3gogi: Thanks!!!!!!!!! *hugs*

****

Hannirose56: Patience young JedI….tee hee… Sorry….I'm done now…sorry for uber late postagenessness. Like that word? Ya well, 2 am….what can I tell you? Don't worry. Your evilness was brilliant!!

****

Starlight: Thanks!! ^.^

More Author's Note: For all who care to know, I'm scrapping my Harry Potter fic, to redo it. It should reappear sometime later in the year. Oh, and I just want to say, you guys are the most terrificest people in the whole wide world and you are what pushes me to write this fic! (Even when I have REALLY bad writer's block! **hugs to all of you** You guys are the bestest people on all of FFN! Thanks!!!!!!!

Oh, my friends and I are hosting a website together. It's www.whompingbananas.com You can find me at "the-igloo.whompingbananas.com" there isn't a whole lot there yet, but as I have time, there will be! It should be neat! I'm going to try to put some art up as well!! 

Well, it is now about 3 am! So I'm posting and sleeping! GOOD NIGHT! I love you all!!

((much hugs and wub))

Sara

Punkpixie87 


	5. A Little Treason Is Good For The Soul

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Five: A Little Treason Is Good For The Soul

Genre: General/Action/Romance

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Okay, last roll call for who's gonna help me steal George, Dom, Raoul and Briar (he got added to the list in the shuffle, but hey, more the merrier right?) I need to know who's gonna help me steal all of Tamora Pierce's delightful characters, because I, evidently, do NOT own them. 

****

Author's **Note**: Okay. It seems I start every chapter this way, so as not to break tradition, I'm SO SO SOO SORRY. I haven't posted in nearly forever. I haven't been READING any fics and I haven't been being a good beta. (SORRY TO THOSE I BETA FOR!) I guess that I'm temporarily out of the fan fiction mood. I'm trying to get back into it, really I am. I should start reading fan fiction again soon….I hope. So, if I read your fic usually and haven't reviewed in ages, well it's not that I don't like your fic! I really do! I'm just out of the mood….I WILL keep up writing this story though. Promise. I may have given up my Harry Potter fic (it's soooooo disgustingly lovey dovey. Ew) but I will _not _give up on this one. Even if all of you stop reading. Okay. Chapter time. More A/N (do I rant on and on or what?) after the chapter!

~~~

Alanna pushed the mare on faster, Corus finally in sight. It had been raining much of the day, to Alanna's great displeasure, and to the displeasure of the small kitten, who had finally squirmed in between her tunic and shirt to keep warm and dry.

The rider passed the rolling farmlands, now empty of their crops, and plummeted into the city. Alanna thanked the Goddess, who she feared just a bit now, that the rain had pushed many indoors, half clearing the usually bustling market. The market was still crowded, however, but Alanna did not slow her sickening pace, forcing people to jump out of her way and yell angrily at her retreating back.

And so she continued, past the Temple District, unaware of a tall, cloaked woman who stood in the shadows of a temple dedicated to the Goddess, smiling, and watching the events of years to come fall into place. 

The loud hoof beats attracted just who they were meant to, and Gary and Raoul came dashing out onto the lawn that lay sprawled before the palace. 

Alanna leapt from Moonlight's back, landing with a soft thud, as the kitten leapt from the saddle bag he had been riding in. "Am I too late?"

Gary somberly shook his head, deciding not to comment on the cat. "I don't know what you think you'll be able to do, but no one can seem to pinpoint just what is wrong with Jon. And no one seems to be able to help him either."

"I'd hate myself if I didn't at least try. Who knows, my brother was able to save him from the Sweating Sickness, perhaps I can save him from this." She didn't voice her doubts in her Gift as Gary and Raoul both studied her with wonder. 

~~~

Alanna paced her room, completely aware of the violet eyes following her. The king and queen had rather forcefully forbidden her to see Jonathan, and though they tried their hardest not to show it, seemed to think her evil. Raoul later explained that they were still hung up on what had happened between Alanna and Alex that summer. Alanna wanted to scream in frustration, but didn't and instead started questioning any one that would answer about her brother's disappearance. No one seemed to have the time of day, of course, as they were too worried about their Prince. 

Alanna sighed. _I might have as well stayed home… _she thought, sitting down hard on her bed, causing the kitten to yowl, unsettled, as he jumped aside. It wasn't long until she was lost deep in though. 

There was a knock upon her door, causing Alanna to stir slightly.

"'S'open."

Gary walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the statuesque figure beside him. 

"We'll find him, Alanna," he promised. 

Alanna could only nod. 

"And I'm sure Uncle Roald and Auntie Lianne will come to their senses. You just need to give them time."  
Alanna turned to Gary, a grave look on her face. "We might not have time, Gary."

They sat in a thoughtful silence for some time, before Gary finally spoke. "Actually, I came in to deliver a message."

He withdrew a folded, sealed piece of parchment from his shirt and handed it to her. 

"From the Rogue."  
Alanna smiled faintly. 

"You know the Rogue, I take it?"  
Alanna nodded. "In a twisted sort of way."

Gary looked at her, thousands of questions flying about behind his kind eyes, but he did not speak them. Instead, he patted Alanna gently on the knee. "We'll get things straightened out, Alanna."

She gave him another small smile, and finally bid him goodbye as he bowed himself out of her room. She tore open the letter, quickly recognizing George's familiar scrawl.

__

'Lanna

You have to come down to the Dove, tonight_, if you can. I may have a few solid leads and I think you should hear about them. Burn this immediately, as usual. _

I'll be seeing you soon,

G.C. 

Alanna sighed, and tossed the letter into the fire where it popped and disintegrated. Though it wasn't much, George's note did give her _some_ hope, but barely enough to sustain her. She decided to make for the Dove, directly, leaving a black cat sleeping on her bed. 

~~~

A heavily cloaked figure stepped into the nearly deserted inn, casting a tentative look around. Solom sat as he usually did, behind the bar and a few rogues sat scattered at tables, drunk already or drunk still. 

"Solom!" Alanna called.

"Lanna? Back so fast? By the Gods, ye just couldn't stay away, could ye?"

Alanna forced a smile. "Have you seen George around, Solom?"

"Try his mother's. He's been over there helping her pour through medicine books."

Alanna nodded to the innkeeper. "Thanks Solom!" she said, before quickly slinking back out into the street. 

She reached Mistress Cooper's house quickly, despite the bustle of people, and knocked sharply at the door. A few seconds past and the door cracked open, allowing one hazel eye to peer out. The eye crinkled in a smile, and the door flew open and George embraced Alanna tightly. 

"You made it in one piece!" he said, checking her over for injuries.

She scowled at him, which caused him to smile as he showed her into the house. 

Eleni Cooper was hunched over a large book that was set precariously on several more large books, all piled a top the scrubbed wooden table. She looked up when she saw Alanna and quickly embraced her. 

"It's good to see you again," she said, smiling warmly. 

"And you. I'm glad to find you well, Mistress Cooper," Alanna said politely.

Eleni turned to her son. "Why can't the rest of your friends be like this?"

"Alanna's a one and only, mother," George said with a grin as he offered Alanna a chair.

"Have you found anything?" Alanna asked the older woman as she sat, opening the book in front of her.

Eleni shrugged hopelessly. "Not much. We can't pinpoint his symptoms to one disease."

"What are they? I wasn't allowed to see him."

"He has a fever that barely allows him to live. His breath is irregular and he often struggles with it. His heart beats erratically and every so often he has these bizarre seizures. He is awake, part of the time, but his eyes are blank, and lifeless."

"And what have the palace healers discovered?" she asked, turning to the healing woman's son. 

"As far as I know, nothing," George said. "They're in the dark about all of it, just like us."

"Oh Mithros," Alanna sighed. "Are his chambers guarded?"

George nodded. "Two guards stationed at the door and assorted healers and clerics in his room."

Alanna swore softly, quickly excusing herself when Eleni gave her a reproachful glance. 

"I can get you in there," George said assuredly. 

Alanna nodded. "As soon as tonight?"

George nodded. 

"How do you plan to pull this off?" Alanna asked. 

"I'm no stranger to a monk's robes."

Alanna grinned. "I can take care of the guards."

The look she got from George was mildly worried. 

"I won't hurt them!" Alanna promised. 

"Fine. We meet directly inside the Temple District nearest the palace, two hours before midnight."

"Alright," Alanna agreed. "Shall I see if I can get Gary and Raoul to help out?"  
George thought for a while. "Yes, do that. We need all the help we can get right now."

"Then I'd better start out. I have a few things that need taking care of before the sun sets."

She got up and embraced Eleni around the shoulders as the woman poured over a new volume. 

"Good luck, dear," the healing woman said, with out looking up. 

"Thank you, Mistress Cooper. Goddess be with you." 

She turned to George. "Send message to Gary or Raoul if you find out anything. Anything at all."

He nodded and walked her to the door. "I don't know what you're planning, but be careful, Alanna."

"I'm always careful," she said with a smug grin, as she pulled her cloak about her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and before George had even regained his senses, she has disappeared down a dark alley.

~~~

It didn't take long for Alanna to find the vendor she was looking for, as she knew just where to look. Indeed, the man she sough had a small shop several alleys from any main road. After several turns, and narrow alleys, Alanna found the dingy door and banged on it roughly.

A crotchety looking man opened the door.

"Tobias," Alanna greeted, keeping her voice low.

"Wot d'ya want lassie? Ye ain't got business in thi' par' o' town."

"Oh, but I do," said Alanna. "I know for a fact that you deal largely in poisons and poison is what I need."

"Are ye willin' ta pay?" he asked, stepping aside so she could enter his musty shop. 

Alanna nodded, glad to be getting somewhere with the vendor. She scanned the bottles that lined the shelves. 

"Wot are ye lookin' fer?"

"Helithame, powdered if you have it."

"I migh' but it'll cost ye."

"How much."

"Ten nobles an eighth of a stone weight."

"Are you jesting!?" Alanna asked in surprise.

The man gave her a hard look. 

"Most vendors sell it for three! It's only a relaxant!"

"Ten nobles an eighth of a stone weight."

"Four."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Seven."

"How about thirteen for a forth."

The man thought about it. "Deal."

The poison vendor disappeared, allowing Alanna to look about, and to carefully pocket a few vials of ingredients that could come in handy later on. 

The man returned with a slightly bulging envelope. "Best if inhaled, but can be ingeste'."

Alanna counted thirteen coins into the man's hand and slid the envelope into her shirt front. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank ye fer yer gold."

Alanna inclined her head slightly to the man and exited the musty shop, sighing at the light weight of her belt purse. 

~~~

It didn't take Alanna long to get back into the palace with her small parcels tucked carefully under her cloak. She slid into her room, locked the door securely and with magic, and put a misshapen pot full of water over the fire. With more practice then she should have had, she fastened a cloth over her mouth and nose and dumped the envelope of helithame into the water. The water began to fizz and vapors shot up, stinging her eyes. She set her face in a grim picture of fortitude and broke the wax seal on a vial she had stolen and carefully poured the shimmering, oily black liquid into the pot. The oily substance she had added was an essence squeezed from dragonshoot, a plant found only in Carthak, she guessed, and was known for it's strengthening and solidifying powers.

As if by stirred by some unseen hand, the murky liquid thickened and the vapors rose faster, and stronger then before. Alanna bit her lip to keep from wincing and barely succeeded. It was as she was breaking the seal on another vial that a knock sounded at her door.

She coughed as some of the vapors assaulted her mouth and said in a voice as ill as she could muster, "I'm not feeling too well and I'm not decent." She coughed again, this time falsely, and drew the screen before the fire shut, setting the barely opened vial on the hearth.

"Alanna," came a familiar voice, "it's me! Let me in!"

Alanna sighed, and went to the door, taking out a cloth for her friend. She opened the door a crack and peeked out, finding Raoul alone. She handed him the cloth.

"I wouldn't come in with out this over your mouth and nose," she warned. "And if you're coming in, lock the door."

Raoul quickly nodded and fastened the rag around his lower face then slid into the room and locked the door.

"What in Mithros's name are you doing?!" he demanded.

She looked at him impatiently. "Well, Jon's chambers are guarded, correct?"

He nodded, trying to rub the sting of the assaulting vapors from his eyes. 

"Don't do that. That'll make it worse. Close your eyes if the steam is bothering you. Anyway. You know the Rogue, am I right?"

Again, Raoul nodded. "But how do you?"

"He's been helping me and my brother smuggle things back and forth, and he got me here from the convent. That's not important though. I just came back from seeing him and we've come up with a plan."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. You met with the Rogue?! Alanna, are you daft?"

"Probably yes, but that's not the point. Anyway, he handed me a few vials and gave me some instructions. We're breaking into Jon's room tonight. It's the only way, Raoul."

"Oh Mithros…" 

Alanna shook her head and returned to the draught she was making.

"Oh Mithros…" said Raoul again. Alanna paid no heed to his words however, figuring he'd babble himself out after a while, and babble he did. While stirring the draught, she caught words including, "daft" "crazed" "illegal" and "treason."

She sighed. _Men._ "Raoul," she finally said.

He looked up at her, his beetle black eyes confused. 

"Raoul. This is probably our only chance. Don't think of it as treason. It'll only be treason if we're caught, and the Rogue and I have taken steps not to get caught. And we're doing it for Jon. Raoul, you've known Jon for nearly forever. You want to help him out, don't you?"

Raoul nodded dumbly.

"Good," said Alanna. "And you swear not to tell a soul what we're going to do until it's done?"

Raoul nodded again. " But what about Gary?"

Alanna bit her lip. "Can he keep quiet?"

"If it comes down to Jon's life, yes."

"Alright. He can be told."

"So, if I even want to know, what sort of treasonous act are you committing right now?"

"I'm mixing a draught that I'm later going to soak rags in. It's a relaxant. A very strong relaxant. Or so the Rogue told me."

"That's why we have to cover our mouths and noses?"

Alanna nodded, as she stirred the draught. "If you were to inhale some of these vapors, you'd be out until tomorrow. And that's at a distance."

"Oh gods…and that's how you plan to handle the guards?"

"You catch on quickly."

"What about the monks that have been hanging over Jon's bed?"

"The Rogue said he'd handle it."

Raoul gave her a funny smile. "It's sort of strange, isn't it? We're being helped by one of the biggest thieves in Tortall."

Alanna barely stopped herself from saying, "_the_ biggest."

~~~

Alanna, Gary and Raoul met George under a tall shady tree just outside the Temple District. Alanna's sharp eyes saw from a distance that he carried a bundle of sorts. 

George bowed to each of them, deepest to Alanna, when they reached him. He then looked back and forth between them.

"Who wants to be a frail old monk for the night?"

"It should probably be me," Alanna said. "You are all too tall. Most old men are short and hunched."

"Fine. You have the helithame I gave you, right?"

Alanna produced two shimmering purple bags from within her tunic. 

"Good. Now, here's the plan," George said, and whispered the plan to the two knights and the lady thief. 

~~~

****

Author's Note some more: Again, so sorry it's late! Sorry it didn't really go anywhere. It's setting up events for the next chapter. I think you guys will like the next chapter, especially those of you who don't like Jon. He suffers a great deal. Poor baby. ^_^ Anyway, Jon agony, a little mission. Many of you are probably wondering about Thom. That will be worked out in the next few chapters too! So, sorry. Please don't hate me and/or throw rotted veggies at me. 

Oh, and a new chapter of The Chronicles should be up soonish. It's being beta read! (Thanks to my fantastic betas!)

****

Thanks to….

Silenttina: It shall be graphic. I promise you that. And, thanks for sticking with me! And I have nothing against the name Tina…I thinks it's very pretty! Heh!

****

Anonymous: I'm glad you're glad! *hugs* About the website. My old site (pixie writes.iwarp.com) hasn't been updated in ages. My friends and I are having a REAL domain! Yay! It's whompingbananas.com. I'm now velle.whompingbananas.com. I have to tweak it a bit, but it should be up in a week or so. ^_^ Thanks much!

****

Forget-me-not: Sorry for the slow update….

****

Nicole: I'm so glad you won't strangle me…that would be very tragic…Btw, you're scaring me. *pats Nicole on head* but that is a-okay. I've seen TTT like four times by now…*blush* It was very good! ^_^ Oh, and I'm scrapping HP and the Endless Darkness. It's getting too…childish…but I'm gonna rewrite and repost. As for a Lily/James, I have a rather…twisted idea for that…starts as a Sirius/Lily. Heh. When I get time…when I get time…I also have a twisted Harry Potter/ Tamora Pierce alternative universe crossover on the back burner. Tee hee. I'm too busy…As for a beta for this story….how many chapters haven't I had one…yikes. Yeah, I'll send you the next chapter as soon as it's done! (That could be ages from now…) Thanks SO much for offering. (Is my spelling really that bad?) *hugs* You rock! 

****

QueenFrosteen: Your rabbit sounds quite formidable! Bring him along! Silk…me writing a D. Edding's fic….I have an angsty, somewhat depressing Silk ficlet in the planning. Don't know when I'll finally get it out though! Thanks for showing interest! *hugs*

****

Cytosine: I'm so glad you liked the fears! I figured Alanna couldn't be afraid of love, because, hey, she's kissed Jon…and rather likes George…as far as A/J fluff…there won't be THAT much more….just a little….sorry….

****

Adri the wonder girl (not to be confused with that absurd "Fido The wonder pup who is shunned and hated in all circles of the fan fiction world): We should start a club of people that update maybe…once every five months. We can have a cool name and everything. I've decided not to kill Jon. Isn't that tragic? Well, yes. But, excruciating pain! And oh…THEN the treachery sets in. You'll like that part…maybe I'll post a cookie in my LJ….maybe more people would read it then…I might write a side fic of Jon dying in very brutal and graphic ways and then Thom bringing him back to life until he begs to just die and then, oh then….*realizes she's ranting demonically* Ahem. Sorry about that. Glad you liked it! Thanks for FINALLY updating Conscience! Twas SUPERB! You're the greatestest! *many hugs and kisses and wub and rant rant rant other happy wubby things.*

****

Sakura-Chan: Thank you…and….er…here's a chapter…don't hurt me!!!

****

Dragonlady: *titter* He he. That's…twisted? Glad ya liked it! *hugs*

****

Daine: I'm very glad you liked it! ^_^

****

Snoopy: More action coming...this chapter was dull, yes I know. But…it should pick up soon. I mean, next chapter they bust into Jon's room. That should be fun. I guess. 

****

Rosielady: Sorry for the slow update…I'm glad you like it!

****

Michy: Don't you love my mad proofreading skills? Heh. But, I'm getting a beta…then you can blame her! Heh. As for why I was up at 3 am…I get creative in the middle of the night. Especially under the influence of Diet Cherry Coke. Yeah…her titles are too long. I like the POTS series. "Squire" "Knight". So easy….*many hugs* You rock Mich! Glad you're stickin with me! And sorry for my lateness…and I rather like the name Puxie. Hehe. It's cute. ^_^ If you think of something evil to call me, do tell me! 

****

Starfire: I never update "soon". Sorry about that….

****

Keziah: I am most inspired in the middle of the night….Faithful. He's got this wonderful dry sense of humor…And sorry for my slowness…and sorry for mainly everything wrong with my fic. Um…yes, Jon agony. Should be joyous. And then…only a small amount of Jon fluff…and then…oh…then…heh. Glad ya liked! *hugs* And of course you can share George! 

****

Rivenloe: spiffy-icious!?!?! That word ROCKS! 

****

Dandylioness: Alanna will not be too terribly steered. I mean, she will NOT sleep with Jon. Is that any consolation? No? well, sorry. I'm such a nightowl…my mom hates it…*grin* thanks!

****

Witch Child: heh. *grin* You wouldn't happen to have two of those discreet black and white striped robber outfits, would you? Yes, yes. Neal too…(we're up to..like five people now…) Glad you liked it. Sorry about your CWB. I have a mild case of it…L 

****

Undiscovered Actree: I'm sorry I'm SUCH a bad beta….*hides* Don't hate me!!!!!!

****

Rose: Thanks!

****

Lady Taliana: A bit crap? Wow….*runs off and cries* I'd be very interested to read your story when you post! Do tell me when you do! *hugs*

****

Xelena: Thanks doll!

****

Don't Click Here: Way to go…forgetting your password…heh…I've done that with so many e-mail accounts….Good Charlotte. Were they by chance with NFG? I heard they were going to tour together, but I'm so out of the loop with punk right now…poor me. Joren TOO? My God. Well, Adri and I like Joren…so…yeah. That sounds like a plan! Btw, what do you think of an alternative universe crossover featuring a load of Harry Potter characters and a load of TP characters (namely Kel and Joren)??? 

****

Sazza: Please don't die…

****

Ishmael: You stayed up late reading my fics?? Aww! You're so wonderful!!! *hugs* I don't get A/J fans either. I mean, Jon's like as big of a prig as they come…Sheesh. Very glad you like!! *Hugs* 

****

Alissa: Please don't die…that would be very tragic….

****

Summer: Thanks! ^_^

****

snowy love-angel: Thanks so much!!! *many hugs*

****

Hyperchick88: Thank you!

Well, that's done…and now I'm going to post. Sorry if there are lots of mistakes….next chapter will be beta-d! Thanks for stickin with me!!

*many hugs*

Sara


	6. Agony That Cuts Like A Knife

~*~*~*~ Dreams of a Lady ~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: Agony That Cuts Like A Knife******

**Genre: General/Action/Romance******

**Rating: PG-13.******

_Warning: This chapter might be offensive to some readers and mild graphic language is used_. 

**Disclaimer:** Characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot and my scattered original characters and the title comes from a song in the musical  Into The Woods.                        

**Author's Note:** Finally got the computer set up  Silly me sent the chapter to my beta reader's OLD addy. I'm so spacey sometimes  **Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to ThePenMage** because she's such a sweetie  And...well...she more inspires me to write fluff (angsty fluff ) but also inspires me to masochistic. ^_^ Luv ya doll                     

**Also     CHAPTER TWO ON NO REGRETS: THE FIRST CHRONICLE has been posted for those of you who read it     **

***

The small band made their way on cat's feet through the quiet, dark palace, George in the lead, to the humor of Alanna and the worry of the two knights accompanying them. 

The three men wore deep green tunics marked with the insignia of the Church of Mithros in fine silver embroidery. Each wore a sword belted at the waist in scabbards also baring the silvery insignia. With cloaks of the deepest black hiding their faces, they could easily be mistaken for Guards of the High Priest. And then there was Alanna. She wore robes of the same dark black and had pulled the hood of her robes up even farther over her head than the men had. The robes were loose and flowing and disguised her gender and age well. 

Looking at the group, you'd never mistake them for two knights, the best thief in Tortall and a young noble lady that knew far too much of masculine trades. And so they kept on in silence, George easily leading the way through the twisting corridors and hallways. He finally stopped them a few feet from the intersection of two halls and motioned for them to keep quiet.

"Jon's room is right down the left hall," he whispered softly, his voice grave. "Gary, Raoul, you take the lead, one on either side of Alanna. I'll watch the back. Alanna, you have a challenge ahead of you. You have to convince Jon's guards that you're the High Priest of the Church of Mithros that has just arrived this evening. Then, find a way to drug the guards and we'll slip past them into Jon's room. When in there, you'll have to dismiss the healers and clerics. After that, Gary and Raoul, you two will have to stand guard outside the door so Alanna isn't disturbed. Understood?"

Gary and Raoul, both surprised at the turn of events, nodded hesitantly.

"Alanna?" George asked, searching her face, his hazel eyes somber.

She nodded. "As ever."

George nodded an affirmation. "Let's go."

The three men straightened their backs so they stood at their full height and Alanna hunched hers slightly and they started down the hall, Alanna setting their slow pace. 

"Halt trespassers " said one of the guards, a young man with limp blond hair, that Alanna assumed was a squire. 

"Do not speak to His Eminence in that tone " Raoul reprimanded sharply. 

The squire squirmed slightly, but was determined to show that he knew what he was doing. "My lord, I can not grant you access to His Highness's chambers without a formal writ from the king."

This time it was Gary that spoke. "Young man, as a Guard of the High Priest, I strongly recommend you step aside. His Majesty will not be happy when he finds out that you have marred the Church with your disrespect."

"Sean," the blond-haired squire said. "Please send for Duke Gareth. He should be alerted of these-" he cleared his throat nervously, "-visitors."

The other young man, a squire also, with dark brown hair nodded and was about to move when Alanna pushed past Gary and Raoul.

"Listen here, my children," she began, her voice deep and rasping. "Please accept the blessing of the Gods as a sign of our intention." And with that, she hobbled forward, her hands working in her pockets, dissolving the magical shield she had put around the rags. 

The two squires seemed rooted to the spot, finally hearing the priest speak. They both nodded, as Alanna's Gift worked even faster then her hands were, gently nudging their thoughts, changing their mind sets slightly. 

"Please, my children," Alanna continued in the same rasping voice. "Close your eyes so that I might bestow my blessing upon thee." Thankfully the young men did not question her words, and closed their eyes, if just a bit apprehensively. Alanna carefully took the helithame soaked rags from the pockets of her robe and with one fluid motion, forced the rags over the mouths of the squires. 

Instead of falling to the ground instantaneously, as they both should have, the blonde squire jerked aside, escaping the suffocating fumes. 

"I knew it " he said a bit dully, as the helithame began to work, slower then it should have. He went to draw his sword, but was cut short when Alanna delivered a swift blow to his head, right behind his ear. He hit the floor with a sickly sounding thud. 

Gary and Raoul cast Alanna reproachful glances, but George only grinned as they entered the room, looking foreboding in their cloaks of inky black. Alanna quickly surveyed the room. There was a large fireplace on one side, and on the other, there was a bed, and upon the bed Jon shook uncontrollably, rolling back and forth on the fine linen. 

Six people watched over the Prince. Three were healers and two were lesser priests. The sixth and last person was none other then Sir Myles of Olua, who was now looking at the group in consternation.

"His Eminence, The High Priest of The Church Of Mithros, wishes privately to bestow his blessing upon Jonathan of Conté, his Royal Highness," Gary said, his voice a bit deeper then usual to throw off any suspicions the old knight could have had. 

"I was under the impression that His Eminence was to arrive tomorrow," Myles parried, his voice challenging. 

"The speed of the Gods was with us, noble servant of the Crown," Alanna said in her rasping voice.

"Curious," Myles shrugged. "I'm sure that King Roald would have alerted me of your presence?"

"The Gods work in mysterious ways, chivalrous one," Alanna replied, thinking just how true her words were. "And if not the Gods, who can help his Highness?"

It was at this moment, that the Prince was taken by another round of strong seizures, and he writhed about on the bed, moaning softly.

The healers and priests, who hadn't moved since Alanna's entrance, now examined the Prince, grim thoughts haunting each of their faces. 

"Oh " said one of the priests, falling to the ground before Alanna's feet, "Do something, Your Eminence  He grows worse with each passing moment "

Alanna looked from the limp, now sobbing form at her feet to the elder knight. "Well Sir Knight?"

"I never trust a man whose face I have not seen," the knight replied. The priest sobbed louder. 

"You're wise, Sir Knight," Alanna said, attempting to buy time to think, "and you have learned well the lessons of a protector, but my lord, this is out of your hands."

The look upon the face of the knight did not change as he surveyed them. "You fear having an armed knight and protector of the Crown in the same room, Your Eminence? Why, Your Eminence, it has been by the swords of myself and my brothers-in-arms that the Church has been able to lead such a peaceful existence."

_Touche_, thought Alanna, chewing the inside of her cheek in thought. "My guards will disarm themselves, if you'd like, Sir Knight," she finally said, her tone darker then it had been.

Myles nodded. "That would be a start."

Alanna signaled for Gary, Raoul and George to do so, praying to Mithros, the Goddess and the Crooked God that Myles wouldn't recognize the arms carried by the knights. The men did so, setting a sword and dagger apiece on the ground before Myles's feet. 

"Does this please you, Sir Knight?" Alanna asked, her words short and to the point.

"What about the tall one that stands behind you, Your Eminence?" Myles queried suspiciously. "I do not trust him and have reason to believe his is still armed."

"You have no such reason, Sir Knight," Alanna replied darkly, knowing that George _was_ in fact still armed, with at least three more daggers, she guessed. 

"Tell him to disarm himself completely," Myles ordered. 

"It is as my lord wishes," Alanna said, spitting out each word with disdain, "but he should be carrying no other weapon."

"Do it," the knight said.

Alanna turned to George and he saw the panic in her eyes. "Can you take him down?" she whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure George heard it.

He gave her a small grin that clearly said, _of course, darlin'._

"Do it," she ordered, so that all of the occupants of the room heard. 

George stepped forward, drawing daggers from with in both of his boots and as he bent to set them before Myles, he swung out quickly with his left leg, sending himself the knight to the floor where George quickly pinned the heavier man, whose mouth he covered with a strong hand.

"Don't move," George said, his voice quiet and menacing. "I can slit your throat in a heartbeat, so I suggest you tell the healers and priests that you were mistaken, and I suggest you do it quickly. One wrong move and you'll find yourself dead, understood?"

Myles nodded, fire in his eyes. 

George let him up, hazel eyes following his every move.

Myles made a big deal of brushing himself off, not making eye contact with anyone. 

"Sir Knight?" George challenged. 

"My good priests and healers, His Eminence wishes to be _alone_," he growled.

The healers and priests left quickly Alanna touching them with her Gift as they did, but the sobbing one embraced Alanna strongly before he did. 

"Gods be with you, Your Eminence," he cried, and when he revealed his face to Alanna, she recognized him immediately.

"And with you, my child," she said softly in return, and kissed his hands in blessing. She squeezed his hands a bit tightly, letting him know she recognized him. 

He grinned and bowed deeply, before leaving. Raoul shut the door behind him. 

"Cooper " Myles said in shock. 

"I thought you were leaving, Sir Knight," Raoul said in a hinting manner, deepening his voice slightly as Gary had. 

Myles closed his eyes. "Goldenlake  And that would mean that...that...Naxen? Gods  How could I not have recognized your voices? What in the name of the gods are you three doing?" he demanded.

Alanna let her hood drop. "They smuggled me in here."

"You're Thom of Trebond's sister "

"Indeed I am and I'm here to do what my brother would."

Myles looked at her warily. "The King has given me express orders not to allow you in here as he believes you could be a danger to the Prince."

"The King also believes I was sneaking around behind his son's back. Some things just aren't true, my lord. Alex of Tirragen has set Jon against me, but nothing has set me against Jon and I want nothing more then to see if I can save him like my brother did so many years ago."

"I will not leave his side," Myles swore. 

"Will you let me try to reach out to him with my Gift?"

"I-" But his answer was cut short by an agony filled moan. 

Alanna rushed to the seizuring Prince's side. "Oh Gods Jon " she said, her voice pained and she took his hand in hers as he shook violently.

"Do it," Myles said. 

Alanna gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Sir Myles." Alanna then slid into a routine, examining Jon from head to toe. She looked in his eyes, in his mouth at his windpipes, but found nothing she didn't already know from her talk with Mistress Cooper. 

There was silence around her. Gary and Raoul had taken to guarding the door as planned, Myles sat on the edge of his chair, and George half sat half leaned on the edge of the window. She relished the silence, as using her Gift still made her feel uncomfortable, and in the silence, she slowly reached out to Jonathan with her Gift. 

When finally her Gift occupied his body, she saw what she had been afraid to see. A dark black coppery substance laced through his body in his veins, pooling around his brain. 

He began to seizure again and Alanna whispered words of comfort to him. "Come on Jon," she said softly. "You've come so far...you can't die now."

"Alanna?" she heard an tortured voice croak. 

"Jon  Jon  But how...how can you hear me?" she asked, softly, having been told that he was unresponsive and possibly catatonic. 

"I...I never lost my ability to hear and see and think...all this time..." his words were cut short by a piercing scream and Alanna knew he was being attacked by the illness again.

"You've been awake through all this?" she asked in awe when his screaming subsided. 

"Y-Yes. It hurts, Alanna...please...Alanna..." 

Alanna bit her lip to keep from crying out as she reached her Gift through his veins. His blood was oily with the illness, and the illness was everywhere his blood was, attacking his body and biting as his flesh, destroying him bit by bit. She felt the illness wash over her Gift, shuddering at the intense burning that accompanied it. And slowly she began to trace it, trying to find what it targeted and how it worked. 

Jon felt Alanna's Gift traveling through him, and it burned like a thousand fires when it met the illness. He felt the intense burning sear through his veins, drawing moans, or sometimes screams of pain from him as it traveled, pooling more and more around his brain, minutely dulling his senses as it did so.  

When Alanna's Gift stopped moving and tried to burn out the substance, the pain tore through his flesh like a hot dagger, slowly, deliberately slicing through his soft flesh. He tried to hold back the scream, but it was no use. 

"Jon..." Alanna said, her voice cracking. "Stay with my Jon."

The illness sent spasms through his body, raking his flesh with invisible needles and pins. His thoughts and Alanna's presence faded in his mind as the seizures grew worse.

"Jon " she shouted to him, earning only screams in response. "Jon "

He thrashed about in agony, biting his lip so hard it bled freely, his hands gripping his own flesh, nails tearing into his pale skin. 

"Jon  Come on...I can't lose you now  Jon " She sent her Gift directly to his brain and found that the illness was attacking the organ. Alanna knew that she'd have to burn it out completely, that there was no other way, and quickly began to work as Jon's Gift began to fade faster and faster.

Though he could no longer sense her in him, Jon knew Alanna was burning out the illness and he felt it throughout his whole body. Another wave of the dagger-like pain swept through him, filling every inch of his body and tearing so deep he thought he would be ripped apart, piece by bloody piece until all that was left of him was a pile of bones covered in black coppery bloody. He screamed.

Alanna chewed her lower lip and kept working, knowing that Jon was slipping faster and faster. His Gift was but a flicker now, and if she wasn't successful, he'd soon be lost forever. 

And then, Jon let go. He stopped struggling against the illness and let it consume him, his Gift flickering out like a candle. 

"Jon " Alanna shrieked, no longer feeling his life force pulsing through his veins. "Jon " 

But Jon was nowhere to be found. Instead she saw the Black God in the foggy, cloudy distance, heavily cloaked, bending over Jon's soul.

"No " Alanna cried, unleashing her Gift completely. 

"His time has come," the god said. 

"No  Take me instead  It is _not_ his time "

"Daughter," said a new voice, a haunting husky voice Alanna recognized immediately, "It is not your time to die."

"It isn't Jon's either  Take me "

"It cannot be done," said the darkly clad god. "My time here draws to a close."

"Alanna " came one final cry from Jon's soul and she reached out and latched onto him and strongly held her ground.

"If he goes, I go with him," she repeated, violet eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Daughter," the Great Mother said sharply  in a warning, "it is not your time "

"I won't leave him " she shouted, her voice cracking. "Come on Jon, don't die on me  You can't die now  Tortall needs you "

"Alanna..." he whispered urgently, voice racked with pain, and Alanna felt him struggle as she began to feed his Gift with her own.

"He is yours if you can take him," the Black God said, his voice rolling like thunder yet laced with a sad doubt.

Alanna, her mouth set in a grim line, pulled Jon up with all the power she could muster, feeling herself fade as she did so, every last particle straining to help him, to hold on.. As she pulled, she burned out more and more of the illness, but her Gift was slipping faster and faster as time passed. 

Finally, Jon shook, grasped again by the seizures, and Alanna knew that she had fought death and won, if only barely. 

But could she still save him? Her Gift was almost entirely diminished now, but still she  worked to burn out the illness and when she found the last particle, she fought it, and then fell, her own Gift barely a glimmer.

"Alanna " came a cry from within Jon's bedchambers and quickly her small limp body was drawn into strong arms where her heart slowed in her chest and finally stopped

***

**Author's Note:** I did the best I could given the situation. It is extremely difficult to write bloody angst when you're happy, or moderately stressed to the max. Just a little warning. I have an AP (advanced placement test) coming up and will be devoting TONS of time to studying for it, so the next chapter will not be up until after May 10th. Very sorry this one was late. It took me a bit to get it back from my beta because I sent it to her old e-mail on accident  Silly me  Very sorry  Alright, reviewer thanks  

**To:**

**Tina-Bina (aka Silent Tina): **Sorry if it's a let down. I was writing this chapter for you doll. But...like I said, angst on a full stomach is like trying to cry when....oh never mind. I'm crap with analogies. And sorry but he really really can't die just yet. I _do_ have plans for the great lout, sadly enough. Sorry if this chapter had Alanna showing too much...care...toward the lardy dardy Prince for your liking. Your idea sounds fantastic though. ^_^ *many hugs and much love*

**Forget-me-not:** Sorry sorry sorry  I'm an awful updater  I'm glad you like my George  George is my favorite TP character BY FAR  Closely followed by Raoul. I like Raoul. Heehee. And yes, this will most definitely _end_ A/G. But sadly, Alanna is a confused girl and likes the *ahem* attention she gets from Jon. Sad, but there will be some A/J fluff. Thanks so much for the review  *hugs

**Cytosine: **Oh  It's you    *excited* Still luf ya e-mail addy  Thanks so much for the nice squishy review  Poison is nice to write. I like poison, thieves and elves. I like mixing them all together too. He he. ^_^ Thank you so so much  And Gary and Raoul, I can't wait until they find out either. Tee hee hee. (I'll let you in on a tiny secret that only you can know: Raoul finds out first. Tee hee hee. Even before Jon.) Thanks for reviewing  *hugs*

**Read 24/7 and more:** Thank you   

**QueenFrosteen: **Erk. Very good point. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, but they don't _know_ what's wrong with Jon in my fic. I hope this chapter helped clear that up a bit  (I really should fix that ) I wouldn't mind if Jon died either, but sadly he's needed later. Damn. He he. *hugs* Thanks so much for the review 

**DevilsChick:** Sorry for the slow updating. If it makes you feel better I almost killed off Jon. Then I didn't. Tragic eh? And, no, Alanna will NOT end up with Jon. He's too...yeah. We'll just leave it at that  Thanks for the review 

**Pbwin: **Two steps ahead of me, aren't ya? He he. That poor squire. Getting beatin' by a girl. Thanks so much for the review  *hugs*

**Lady Taliana: **Sorry for the late update  I will get started on your fic as soon as I can 

**White-wolf**: You're like my favorite, did you know that? ^_6 *hugs* Thanks for the review dear 

**Chickensoup3:** Aw    *hug* Thanks  *blush blush*

**Keziah dahling: **Dropped off the face of the Earth...that's a good alibi  Thanks dear  Thanks for throwing sharpies at me  I love drawing on myself with permanent marker. And other people as well. *grin grin* Faithful is back full swing next chappie  Thanks for reviewing  You are mega wonderfulous    *hugs hugs hugs* 

**Torz: **I'm so so so glad you like my fics  *blushes and grins* I'll put you on the update list  Thanks for reading and reviewing  Luf ya, doll 

**Morrigan: **You know, I read a book called Hounds Of the Morrigan once, but I think it was prounoucned More-ee-an but meh, that was whiles ago. 6_6 That was random. Sorry  Tee hee hee. And, hey, take it easy on Jon's family. They don't know she can save him. She has to come out looking like a heroine. Femme hero. Not the drug. *grin grin* Thanks for reviewing 

**Xelena: **Wow  Your review was coming from so many different angles  Thanks...I think   ^_^ *hugs hugs*

**Overly Eccentric: **NFG fricken ROCKS in concert. And in person. *grin grin* You just called me a fruit? ?  Erk. No hugs for you  

**Hannirose: **You may have noticed that I axed HP and The Endless Darkness. It returns this summer when I have time to make it make more sense and follow a plot. Concept eh? Thanks so much for the squishy review  *hugs hugs*

**Kittles:** Sounds jolly. *grin grin* Thanks for the review dear  *hugs*

**Witch Child:** Sorry for the SLOW update  So, Romeo buying potion from the alchemist eh? I was the alchemist in a reading for my lit class. *grin grin* And I did a soliloquy of Balthazar (Romeo's servant) that was pretty darn good. I'm an aficionado of Shakespear, tried and true, through and through. Thanks for the review   *hugs hugs*

**Undiscovered Actree: **Please please send me more of your fic when you get it written  Can you send it to zeepunkeepixie13@aol.com instead though? I use that addy more  Sorry for not killing Jon. I forgot that I actually _need_ the poor bloke later on...I will not stop updating  I hope to get them up faster over the summer  Thanks so so much for the review    *hugs*

**snoweylove-angel:** Thank you for the wonderfulous review  Alanna didn't do anything to Alex. Alex kissed her (against her will ) in front of Jon. And Alanna and Jon weren't really on speaking terms. *hugs hugs* Thanks doll 

**Jazy716:** Thanks for the review 

**Lady Rianna Dragoneye: **Your new name is SOO cool  *grin grin* There will be small doses of A/J fluff in the future, but very small doses and not lasting for very long. Sorry, dahling. That's the way the dice roll. Sneaking into the palace...isn't  treason exactly, but sneaking into Jon's room and going directly against the mandate of the king is. And to the monarchs, Alanna's intentions are unknown. Thanks for the nice squishy review   (Some one has been asking about my fic   ? ? ? ? *melt melt*) Thank you so much    *hug hug*

**dandylioness: **Thanks    

**Anonymous: **I think I'll crochet "A little treason is good for the soul" on a pillow or something. Good motto to live by. Oh     I updated No Regrets about two weeks ago  (Maybe it was more...so confused) but it won't have showed up on my profie because of the FFN and FP split thingie   Finally someone interested in it  The assassin...hmm. How to phrase this. The assassin has a very...knowledgeable master. You'll figure it out, you're a smart girl. ^_^ Golly all those questions  Well, I hope this chapter answered some of them  Thanks for the squishy review    *hugs hugs hugs* Luf ya much  Sorry for late postage                        

**Michy dear:** Thanks for reviewing  Sorry this is sooo late  (Blame the fact that...never mind...) SO SO SO sorry for lateness  Thanks for reading  As always, you are the rockin'est  Luv ya much   *hugs hugs hugs*

**Adri, the insane girl who gave me SUCH a nice long review and has dropped off the face of LJ lately and who I am starting a cult dedicated to evil blonde men with: **I had such a good name for our cult it was like ...e-something. E standing for evil. It was good...too bad I forgot it....You are SOOOOOOO sweet       *hugs hugs hugs* Golly I wish Jon could have died. Alanna could have gone to George for...cheering up...and things would have gone further then a hug and pat on the back...and...*fume fume* I really don't know how you missed the character stealing. Joren...mmmm...we need a good fan art of him for the front page of our cu–I mean club. You thanked me for existing  That makes me so very happy    Chronicles got flamed by the way. Stupid flamer. I shall eat him and he shall be dead. *grin grin* I was doing art of Seraphina last night, and she SO didn't end up looking right, but cool all the same. I'll scan the final copy and shove it up on my website somewhere. Anyway. I'd love to rant on to you, and you know I would but my fingers are getting tired and there seems to be no end to the responses. So ack. Love you the mostest  *hugs and glompages of hugs and kisses and...er...evil blondes.*

**Sunny1388:** Thanks for the nice squishy review  

**Shinigami Clara: **Thank you for the nice review  And the Japanese  I know very little Japanese...only what I learn from an odd assortment of translated manga  You read my fics in the middle of the night  You daft girl  (That's when I write them  Tee hee hee ) Sorry you nearly got in trouble  Thank you for reading and reviewing, and yes, I do plan to bring in Myles. *grin grin*Thank you so much for the squishy review   *hugs hugs*

**Reviewer: **Plot holes and typos are my specialty  *wink* I'm very glad you like it. Sorry for the SLOWNESS of the A/G. It frustrates me as well. And don't fret for Gary just yet. ^_^ 

**Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer:         ,                  **

**Kadevi-Chan: **Thanks for stopping back  How's the website coming  I totally lost the link...blame my computer for crashing. Repeatedly. Thanks so much   

**That took forever_. _I'd say more, but my fingers are too bloody tired  Go read the Chronicles  My original   **

**Thanks so much for reading  **

**Hugs and tons of love to you all,**

**Sara**

**punkpixie87**


	7. Fighting: Love and Struggle

**_---Dreams of a Lady---_**

**Chapter Seven: Fighting: Love and Struggle**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot and my scattered original characters and the title comes from a song in the musical Into The Woods.

**Author's Note:** Um…please don't kill me? I love you all quite dearly. I'm sorry it took me longer than a year to update. I'm sorry if many of you have given up on me completely. I'm sorry if you hate me. Please don't. Also, please don't kill me and please don't send me hate reviews or hate mail. It has been one helluva a year. My Junior Year in high school. Quite stressful, really. But that is no excuse for not updating. Nor is GOBS AND GOBS of writer's block, but alas, there was that too. I haven't been around the fandom lately, not for lack of interest, but due mainly to my own moody listlessness. I'm very sorry if I haven't been keeping up to date with your fics. I'd like to try to get caught up to speed, though! So just tell me if I have abandoned you. awful person Please do not ever think that I would abandon my fic. I have such plans for it and I think about it at least once a day. Sorry for writing slowly. Also, my style has changed a bit this year, and I think for the better. Sorry if it isn't what you're used to. Sorry for stretching canon a bit—okay, a lot. Please, put up with me for a few more chapters so I can get my feet back on the ground?

Thank you, and I love you all. **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME SINCE I WAS JUST GETTING ROLLING WITH PRIDE. YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH AN INSPIRATION AND DRIVING FORCE, AND FOR THAT, I THINK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE—YES I PLAY FAVORITES, BAD, I KNOW—AND I THANK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. **

---

In a world of haze and mist, the tall and beautiful goddess stood above the void of life, leering out over the pools of shadow. Her luminous green eyes paused from time to time at each patch of writhing, inky black and searched for any form of movement besides the smoky drifting that seemed to encompass this land of half-life.

A hulking form, rank with dread came up beside the goddess and said nothing for a long while, watching the swirling eddies with the elegant woman. When, from within the depths of black, a figure appeared, he murmured softly, "She approaches."

The Great Mother nodded. This was what she had been waiting and watching for. The figure, a girl, perhaps in her late teens was stumbling about below the worst of the haze, her fiery red hair a striking beacon against the bleakness of the world.

"You must save her," the goddess stated, not questioning, not pleading, nor demanding. "She is my Chosen, and you must save her."

The Black God was silent for a few moments and then shook her head. "What would you have me do? She has not yet passed into my realm."

The goddess, a bit irked, bit her lip, her eyes narrowed as she watched the confused girl continue on in the haze, stopping occasionally to gaze into rips in the mottled gray. Through these rips, she saw behind her, to where she had come from. Slowly, she fell to her knees before one such tear, eyes swollen with the threat of tears. "George..." she called out softly, her voice tired and breaking. "No..."

The goddess bit her lip. "There must be something you can do. I know it. You're keeping something from me. I can tell."

"She has no fight left in her," the darkly shrouded god explained softly. "She has used every shred of her Gift and much of herself. She will soon perish completely and with nothing left for her to cling to, there is little I can do."

The painted red lips of the goddess frowned into a thin, smug line; she was not ready to give up yet. "She is my Chosen," the Great Mother stressed, voice hard and immutable.

The Black God nodded slowly and bowed his head.

---

"Cooper!"

The bark penetrated the young man's tortured reverie, and he looked up slowly, face slack with grief.

"Cooper, are you Gifted?" the older knight asked, eyes narrow with concentration.

George, usually not lost for words took a few seconds to answer. "I-I have the Sight, sir."

Myles nodded. "Hmm....it may just be enough."

"Sir?" George asked softly, his eyes back on the limp form of the girl in his arms.

Myles stroked his beard thoughtfully. "She might not be too far gone. How much would you risk for her?"

George looked up, hazel eyes moist with emotion. "Everything."

Myles nodded, taking a few steps toward the two figures. "Her Gift is drained completely. She was saving Jon with the magic that was keeping her alive. It may be possible, with a shred of the Gift, she could put up a fight..."

---

Alanna stayed frozen where she had fallen to her knees as she watched the world she just slipped from pass by through the tear in the haze. George. Holding her body in his strong arms, his whole body raked with grief. Myles was talking about some foolish plan to save her, she assumed, but she could tell it was risky by the grave look on the knight's face and the spark in George's eyes.

"No..." she murmured, sinking down until she was sitting helplessly on her heels. "No…"

"My daughter?"

Alanna, a bit surprised by the voice and the goddess who had come to stand behind her, looked dolefully over her shoulder. "My Mother.... Jon...he...?"

"Lives," the beautiful deity affirmed, "and you may too." She nodded to the tear. "He means to save you, Alanna."

"B-but..." Slowly it dawned on her what he planned to do. "Oh, my Mother," she gasped softly, tears flowing freely down her paled cheeks. kill himself...he doesn't know what he's doing...why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he loves you, Alanna. And he would give anything he could to save you. Do not let it be in vain, for you are strong, and I have great faith in you, my Chosen One."

Alanna looked up from George to the goddess slowly, the edge of panic flitting through her violet eyes.

"Child, you must fight," the Great Mother repeated, a bit more urgently.

Alanna nodded slowly. "What must I do?"

A hint of a smile formed on the taller woman's painted lips. "Run. When you feel the spark, run. Think about your life. Every good thing, every bad. Concentrate. Will yourself to live."

Alanna swallowed around the lump in her throat as she turned back to the rip, her eyes tracing the scene frantically. She turned back to the goddess and nodded hesitantly.

The woman bowed her elegant head in admiration and respect and disappeared back into the haze. Alanna's eyes, once more locked on the rip, widened slightly in horror when she saw George glow faintly and it was but a second before she felt a warmth—so familiar and yet so alien, new and fresh—blossom in her bosom. The new sensation spread, the gentle warmth plying at sore muscles and she struggled to stand, her body wailing in protest.

She ran, slowly at first, stumbling and tripping, willing herself to remember everything. The glimmer in Thom's eyes when he was learning something new or knew he was being impressively knowledgeable; his scowl when she'd tease him for being a know-it-all; the worry in his voice when she told him of her reckless diversions. A ghost of a grin formed on her cracked lips. Her reckless diversions. George. She ran faster, clawing at the darkness and mist, every fiber of her being wanting to be back with her brother, her friends. She thought of the thief's wicked half-grin and then the kind look he seemed to reserve just for her. His laughter, his caring, the way his eyes danced when he was up to something clever. From there, her thoughts strayed idly to Jon. Jon, her first love. Their courting mishaps, the way he kissed her, the way she fought with him so for respect, the way Alex had tried to ruin what they had. The next thought was inevitable: Duke Roger. She shivered, and had to claw harder at the mists that clung to her, trying to hold her back. His glinting blue eyes, the way she felt sick every time she was around him, the slipperiness and cunning she associated with him. That _smile_ of his that she knew hid so many evil plots. Thoughts came rushing back to her, vague at first, but slowly solidifying. She had to fight. There was so much to live for, so much she had to do, so many aspirations waiting to be conquered. She fought to gather everything she could remember about her, and suddenly the gray swirled into black, all around her was quiet and cold. She cried out, as the cold bit into her, but the sound was lost in the void, cloaked in the impenetrable black and whipping winds.

---

Alanna felt as though she fell back into her body; every single one of her nerves rebelled, sending a wave of burning pain through her. Quickly, biting back a cry, she gasped for air, fighting to open her eyes, as she struggled in George's arms. Feeling the girl writhe in his arms, George quickly hugged her tightly, his relief inexpressible by words alone, though in a soft, reverent voice, he thanked every god he could think of.

Alanna's breathing continued in ragged gasps, but was beginning to settle as George hugged her tighter. To Alanna's nearly numb form, he was warm, and solid, and most of all real. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him for a mere second before quieting and losing consciousness. The tall thief quickly took her hand in his and felt for a pulse, and was heartened to find one, weak as it was.

For many moments he held her in his arms, trying to catch his own stolen breath. Finally he looked up at Myles, moisture shining in his hazel eyes. He smiled shakily at the knight, and said softly, "S-she's alive."

Myles smiled wearily, and shook his head in relief. "Oh, thank Mithros."

Slowly the door creaked open and two worried faces peered in, warm brown and shiny black eyes round with the emotions that had been growing since the door shut behind them an indeterminable time before.

"Is Jon…?" Gary began, looking further into the dimly lit room.

"She saved him," Myles said quietly, looking back over to Alanna, a bemused, wondering expression of awe only just evident on his timeworn face.

"And Alanna?" Raoul put in quietly, looking over at the pale girl, not understanding—nor for now, questioning—why George held her so tightly.

Myles' gaze drifted to the pair and he allowed himself a fraction of a smile. "A surprise at every turn, I'm certain. I have a feeling there is more to this girl than any of us know."

Thinking they knew just what more there was to Alanna, Gary and Raoul both hid grins. George, who had overheard snatches of the conversation—and knew Alanna better than almost anyone—beamed at the still girl in his arms, pride shining in his hazel eyes.

---

George left Alanna's side as infrequently as he could over the next few days, slipping off down the hall—or, in the case of one close call, into the privy—until he could return to her bedside. Gary and Raoul visited her as often as knighthood allowed, checking up on her condition with the healers. Stable, they would muse, just plain stable.

Three days had passed since Alanna had healed Prince Jonathan, and still she couldn't be revived. The healers were worried, of course, as were Alanna's friends in the palace, but they voiced all of their worries in low whispers behind George's back. No one understood why the thief remained so vigilantly by Alanna's side, but in such a dire time, no one dared question his devotion.

Sir Myles, after seeing the spectacle of the healing and one side of the magic that had brought the girl back from almost certain death, felt drawn to the girl, and during the few breaks he had between working and his history class, stopped in her room for a few moments. He observed. Whether it be the rogue that seldom took his eyes off the girl or her knighted friends, each and every visitor revealed something new about the Trebond's lady. He once caught Gary and Raoul murmuring something about high blocks before exchanging small sad smiles.

Eleni Cooper came once to visit the girl, and her visit stuck in Myles' mind the most, and not just for the obvious reasons. When the healing woman came, she brought with her a large wine skin that to Myles' humor was filled with tea. He watched George accept it with a tired grin, but it was clear that his heart wasn't in it. Eleni bent to hug him tightly and the thief choked back a sob, trembling slightly. She comforted her son for a time before even noticing Myles standing quietly in the door. She offered him a warm smile and he returned it with a bow of his head; when Eleni was looking over Alanna, assessing her a bit more personally than the other healers had, Myles sat quietly in other chair by the girl's bed. George, finally noticing the older knight's presence nodded respectfully to him and took a long drink from the skin, the lines of grief pulling across his forehead and around his mouth, almost instantly starting to ease.

Eleni turned back to her son with a slight shrug of her shoulders, a helpless look about her. "She seems perfectly fine," she sighed, rifling though her bag for a packet of somewhat illegal smelling salts that George had imported for her.

Through all this, Myles watched until George finally remembered his manners and introduced his mother to the knight and him to her. For once, the knight had nothing to argue concerning the Code of Chivalry and kissed the back of her hand with a gentlemanly smile. Eleni favored him with a polite smile and in a moment of boldness asked, "You were the one that walked George through the magic, weren't you?"

A bit taken aback, Myles nodded. "It was nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you."

Eleni nodded, her brow furrowing in thought. "But it shouldn't have worked," she said after a thoughtful pause. "She would have been too far gone…"

Myles shrugged hopelessly. "It was the only thing I could think to do. Perhaps she is more powerful than we have given her credit for. I hadn't even known that she was Gifted, though it seems she may be as talented as her brother." He sighed. "It doesn't make sense that she should have been able to heal him when no other Healer could."

"Perhaps it was the will behind her actions," George said quietly from the chair he'd gone back to. "She was never the type to do things part way." He bowed his head, the threat of tears causing his eyes to sting.

Eleni understood the worry behind her son's words and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "She is not yet lost. Do not give up hope."

George nodded briefly and turned back to Alanna, taking her small, cool hand in his own.

---

The alley was dark and secluded, a place for shady dealings and slipping away into the night. It was a place where one could go to disappear and had a reputation for being seedy and dangerous. It was the perfect place for a less than scrupulous group of rogues to dump the load they'd been carrying through the dark streets. By the time anyone found the bundle, they'd be off on their own ways, with their purses jingling. The leader grinned a nasty, toothless grin. "Dump it 'ere, lads. We'll leave it for the dogs t'find come mornin'."

A few of the men laughed quietly and let the bundle fall to the ground, ignoring the quiet cry of anguish that came from the blood-stained back and whatever was inside.

---

Alanna was dreaming and in her dream she made no sound in passing, stepping noiselessly into a room that stank of dried blood and incense. _Healers and monks must have been here_, she thought dully, eyeing the trembling figure on the bed. Whoever he was, he was bandaged tightly, and hardly an inch of skin showed. The bandages, she realized, feeling her stomach clench, had been soaked through with dark, rusty blood. The figure stirred just enough for her to catch a glimpse of copper hair, slick with blood. She screamed and felt a wave of terror overpower her, knocking her to her knees.

A rich, almost heavy chuckle came from behind Alanna and she strained to turn her head, catching a glimpse of black and piercing blue before a wave of nausea overtook her and she crumbled to the floor.

---

"THOM!" Alanna screamed, voice cracking as she sat bolt upright in the soft bed, startling the thief that had been nodding off in the chair beside her. "Thom!" she whimpered, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Thom…"

She felt a warm, calloused hand squeeze her own and turned to George, eyes wide and terrified. "George…my-my brother?"

George took a deep breath. "He couldn't be in much worse of a condition. But he lives."

Alanna exhaled raggedly, tears still spilling from her tightly closed eyes. Sleep overtook her once more, and her dreams were tortuous.

****

**---**

**Author's Note some more: **I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Sorry for the shortness of it. If you hated it, I don't know what to tell you. I did my best. :-/ Also, I have NO clue what happened to the formatting with this new Quick Editor. ::twitch:: WHERE DID MY ASTERICS GO?!

No personal reviewer thanks this chapter, sorry. It's not like anyone's gonna remember what they said anyway. For all those who reviewed, thank you very, very much! Your support means the world to me! Any way. There are a lot of new faces around here, and I'd really like to get to know all of you!! Drop me a message!!

If you want fic updates via e-mail, leave your address in a review and I'll add you!

Thank you for reading. Thank you so very much!

With much love and many more apologies,

--Sara


	8. A Fine Lady

_**---Dreams of a Lady---**_

**Chapter Eight: A Fine Lady**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot and my scattered original characters.

**Author's Note:** I always return. Silly kids, you should know that by now! I know it's been, um, like a year and a half, but I updated. I always plan to, but college is busy, and work is busy! I will stress again that I have absolutely NO desire to stop writing this fic, and indeed have future plans for it, so stick around!

Thanks to all those that have stuck with me and the new readers that have pledged support! It means so much to me!

---

It was several hours before Alanna stirred again, this time waking enough to try to sit up. Her thoughts were hazy, her mind clinging to the horrific dreams that had plagued her sleep. Her own brother, beaten and dead. Jon's still corpse, regally dressed as he lay upon the altar in the grand hall that had held so many joyous celebrations--and now, a funeral. George--her George--hands tied, head held high as he was carted to the gallows to be hung…

She blinked a few times in the dim light of her sick chamber, before struggling to her elbows, tensing when she felt a hand at her back, helping her sit.

"Easy lass," George murmured. "Easy there." He fluffed her pillows to support her and eased her back against them. Ignoring the dazed look on her face, he poured her water from a porcelain jug at her bedside, and held it to her lips. She drank thankfully and rubbed at her eyes.

"My brother?" she whispered.

"Healing slowly, darlin'," George said softly.

"It was the Duke, wasn't it?" Anger flitted across her face.

George bit his lip. "I certainly believe so, and a few of my lads have some leads, but nothing firm enough at this point. But, for now, lass, don't you worry. He's healing up, and you're in no state to be worrying so."

She frowned, mind working, before pushing the dark thoughts aside and settling back against the pillows. "Jon's well, I trust?"

"More than, it would seem. He should be up and about tomorrow. Naturally, the king and queen are more than grateful. I should imagine their opinion of you has changed, and Jon's done nothing but ask for you."

Alanna scowled, and George chuckled. "Arrogant prig he may be, but I daresay he's realized the error of his ways," he chided.

Alanna's frown deepened. Damn that Prince Jonathan. He'd called her all manner of _lovely_ names at last sight, and no summer's love could have convinced him of her innocence. But now, a change of heart? The prig. And--

A step ahead of her, George broke her concentration with a sigh. "And that Tirragen lad hasn't shown his face since he fled. Reports trace him back to Carthak. No surprise, really. He's been exchanging correspondence with Roger, naturally, though, nothing has been successfully been intercepted and _read_."

Alanna swore.

George nodded, and pat the back of her hand. "I know, lass. It's frustrating. But, you mustn't worry now, or at least four fans of yours will have my head for getting you worked up--you hear?" He grinned broadly, before teasing, "And, if you ever worry me like that again, it'll be both your ears."

The redhead grinned. "Yes, your Majesty."

He rolled his eyes and captured her hand in his. "You had all of us worried, Alanna."

Alanna's breath caught, and she looked at George with wide eyes. "You've stayed by my side the whole time, haven't you?" she asked slowly, as the memories of the magic and that warm flush of his magic that had helped her live… "You, you saved me. You--that could have _killed_ you, and, and--"

Color rose in his cheeks, but he nodded. "I had to," he said quietly. "I-I'm quite fond of you, you know, and I didn't--I was terrified, Alanna, at the thought of losing you like that."

Alanna smiled a genuine bashful smile, and scooted a few inches forward, leaned over, and embraced him tightly, a few hot tears wetting her cheeks at the tender sentiment. "Thank you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Only for you, lass. Now! You need your rest!"

She nodded against into the warm crook of his neck and leaned back into the pillows, her red curls like flames against the starched white pillowcases. "Tell me a story?" she asked, suddenly, and when she felt the need to explain, added, "I'm wide awake now…"

George cocked his head, bemused, but obligingly launched into an exciting tale of a previous King and his band of rogues, and it was only time before his soft voiced soothed her into a dreamless sleep.

---

Alanna woke to sunlight streaming in through the shades and the sound of a knock at her door. She sat up quickly, wide awake in surprise, and found that George had just woken, as well. She nodded toward the privy, and he grinned and disappeared.

"Yes?" Alanna called, her voice hoarse from nonuse.

"Might I come in, Lady?"

Jon. George, from his covert hiding spot, swore under his breath, though knowing that the visit had been inevitable.

Alanna swore vehemently. He was the very last person she wanted to see right now, well or unwell. "Of course, your Highness."

The door slid open and Jon stepped in, regal in a dark blue tunic and black hose. If he felt at all sheepish or abashed, he hid it perfectly. Alanna smiled benignly and bowed her head, her expression bland.

Jon bowed low and finally addressed her, "I am deeply in your debt, Lady Alanna. You have done the Crown a great service, and your risks and actions will not be forgotten. You have shown yourself to be honorable and noble," he said pointedly, and Alanna knew he finally understood that she'd been the victim in Alex's little game and wished to express this as well, however, the simple admission wasn't an apology, and Alanna was certainly not satisfied.

"My actions were that of a noble vassal, your Highness," she said archly. "It was my duty as a Tortallan." Hearing this, George practically whooped with delight at her icy tone, knowing that it was his lady rogue in there delivering the verbal blows.

Jon grimaced at the cold manner of the words and took a step forward, "Please, Alanna, can't we drop this pretense? You have no idea how happy I am that you're back in Corus, back with me." George's spirits dropped quickly and he glared at where he assumed Jon was standing. He had little to worry about, however.

"Back with you, your Highness? I wasn't aware that we had worked through previous matters? After all, you are a firm believer that I am a woman of no morals, isn't that right? You said so rather expressly."

Jon frowned, and Alanna knew she was getting to him. George could not have been more ecstatic.

Jon struggled to find the words to dispel the problems, but Alanna spoke before he did. "Your Highness, perhaps we may be friends, though I struggle with even that idea right now." You, sir, she thought, have a great deal of kissing up to do. "Perhaps these matters might be discussed at a later time, for, after such an exhausting bout of healing, I find myself still rather fatigued."

Jon's mouth tightened into a firm line, but he nodded stonily, bowed and left, the door snapping shut with an audible slam.

Alanna was about to call George out from the privy, but another knock sounded at the door. Alanna scowled, hoping for his sake that it wasn't Jon again, but, upon invitation, a graying old knight stepped into the room and bowed.

"Lady Alanna," he greeted, and Alanna frowned, dreading this man who knew too much.

"Sir Myles." She bowed her head cordially. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Relax, lady," Myles replied with a smile. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Alanna studied him for a long moment, wondering just what he knew. He'd witnessed the healing. He'd witnessed her trickery and he had to know, then, that she knew the Rogue. She frowned.

"Cooper's safe too," he said, with a small smirk. Alanna's relief must have been visible, for Myles continued, "You're good friends, then, with the Rogue?"

Alanna nodded, but did not continue and Myles didn't press the matter. "I understand that you are something of a rarity, Lady Alanna. I do believe I heard Goldenlake and Naxen murmuring something about 'high blocks' as you were on your sickbed, and Cooper's whispers have been nothing but complimentary of your various skills."

Alanna struggled to remain passive. After all, what had she to say? There was obviously no way she could defend herself against the implications, as Myles had her pegged, and no trickery could convince the man otherwise.

He paced before her bed, staring at her thoughtfully. "You are not ashamed," he mused. "I suppose, then, that you have often been unhappy about the life you've lead in the past?" He paused. "No, I don't suppose poetry has ever been a favorite diversion of yours. Tell me, Lady Alanna, what do you take pleasure in?"

She balked at the question, but chose to answer it honestly. "I find myself more interested in histories and politics, strategy and war. But, do not believe for one moment that I would bring shame to my family. I have the education and practice of a court lady."

"I would never doubt your graces, lady, but I must admit, you intrigue me. But, I must digress, I have laid this all upon you as you are just recovering. I trust I find you well, Lady Alanna?"

She inclined her head politely. "I am feeling much better, Sir Myles, and I thank you for your concern."

They shared a smirk and Sir Myles nodded ruefully and took his leave, leaving a very befuddled Alanna to stare after him. She dropped her gaze when George slid back out into the room, falling into the chair beside her bed, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Goddess was that strange!" she mused, shaking her head.

"I believe Sir Myles to be a friend," George replied, hoping to banish her worries. "He visited you a great deal after you saved Jon, actually. We talked, some, and played many a game of chess. He seems to have a genuine interest in you."

"The Duke of Conte has a genuine interest in me too," Alanna muttered.

George shook his head. "Myles understands that you're a very special force, Alanna. And, he hasn't spoken of your actions yet, nor did he make any attempt to keep me away. He practically saved my skin once or twice."

Alanna nodded. "The attention worries me. That's all. And Jon's attentions!" She scowled. "I should have let him suffer longer!"

George let out a laugh, and said, "Haven't you been treasonous enough these past few days, what, with sneaking around the king's orders? I daresay that's quite enough treason for this week."

"Never." Alanna smirked and cast the lanky thief a decidedly mischievous wink.

---

Alanna quickly grew bored of the enforced bed rest, and when he saw that she was well enough, George's visits became less frequent, as he had manners of his own to attend to. He did, however, go to the lengths he could to keep her entertained. He told her stories, matched her in chess and snuck in the sweets the healers had forbade her to eat. But, when he was gone, the hours seemed to drag by. A pile of books had mysteriously appeared on the table by her bed, books on ancient war techniques, she was amused to find out, and these too amused her for some time.

It was the inactivity that bothered her though, that and the noncommittal reports she heard of her brother's health. Her insistence to see him came to blows one afternoon, as she got out of her bed and determinedly walked down the hall, and had practically flung the door open, when a tall, and very solid figure stepped out and nearly straight into her. She took a few quick steps, and when she saw who it was, curtsied with a scowl.

"Lady Alanna, you were given express orders to remain in bed, I believe," Jon said, eyes flashing.

Alanna grit her teeth. "I would like to see my brother, your Highness."

Jon shook his head. "I'm afraid that simply isn't possible, lady. Now, please return to your chambers."

Alanna swore, her temper flaring. She wasn't going to let him talk down to her like that. Not after all the troubled he'd put her through. Not after she'd saved his life. "Gods damn it all, Jon! You will let me see my brother, or I will force my way past you!"

And it was that that she tried to do. Jon, a step ahead of her though, grabbed her expertly by the wrists and held her at bay, whispering darkly in her ear. "It isn't proper to raise your voice so, _lady_ Alanna." He let her go, albeit a bit roughly, blocking the door.

She struck him, right across the face as any other lady might have, causing him to stumble past backwards. "Don't you dare patronize me, your _Highness_. I believe I have more than earned the right to see my brother, or was saving your life not enough?" She quickly pushed passed him, slid into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it mechanically and magically.

She rushed to her brother's bedside, finding him bandaged and prone. "Oh Goddess, Thom," she said softly, running cool fingertips across his brow.

"A-Alanna?" he croaked, eyes cracking open.

"I'm here," she murmured, eyes wet with tears. "You're going to be all right, Thom. Please tell me you will be…"

He nodded a very small nod. "Just need rest…healer's did a fine job, but I'll have a few ugly scars…"

Alanna grinned at the comment, catching the ghost of a smile at her twin's lips. "You'll look brave, maybe look like that sword actually does belong to you."

A thunderous knock sounded at the door. "Lady Alanna, I demand that you open the door this instant!" Jon commanded.

"Prig," the Trebond twins spat. Alanna smiled and settled down beside her brother's bed to watch over him as no one else could.

**---**

**Author's Note some more: **I didn't have it in my to write anything too dark. Instead, I was keen on Jon bashing (a favorite pastime!) and fluff. Fluff. My goodness. This chapter felt nothing like the other chapters. It didn't really go anywhere, but I got a few things taken care of. Mm, yes. Stay tuned! The next installment will come…eventually.

Cheers,

--Sara


End file.
